Falling for a Lioness Rewriten
by SindragonV2
Summary: A young Human boy is with his friends to set up a restaurant; and to find out what caused the destruction of his family. Then things get crazier than Stuart could ever think of... Rewritten since my account got deleted for unknown reason Warning paring between a human and animal ,if you don't like don't read. Chapter 13 was Beta by Brasta Septim.
1. Welcome to the Pridelands

******Falling for a Lioness by Sindragonv2 aka Sindragon**

**Stuart , Colin Jamie and Non Lion king movies chatters belong to me.**

**This story has a romance between A Human and a Animal if you don't like that stuff don't read it. You be warned!**

**Main love parings: Stuart(oc)x Nala**

**I don't own Lion king , Lion king is (c) by Disney**

**If you see a first person view in the story this will be Stuart who is talking, thinking etc.**

**A young Human boy is ,with his friends to set up a restaurant, also to find out what cause the destruction of his family. When things get crazy, than Stuart could ever think off.**

**Warning Death in this Chapter.**

**Chapter 1 Crash landing ,welcome to the Pride lands**

* * *

It was a nice sunny day in July in the air above the Savannah of Africa. As a large Aeroplane zoom across the sky at about 500 mph to reach it destination. While most of the famous African birds flap out the way of it, not knowing what this strange creature was.

I sat in my 2nd class seat in the plane which was a window seat. which I was glad about so I could look outside. Then watch the madness of human life , men in suits typing on laptops ,to family's with young kids shouting at their top of their lungs. I sighed sometimes I wished I didn't live in the metal jungle.

As I then look out of the window of the plane and sighed at the beautiful and freeness of the Savannah gave off .As it was untouched by mankind. As it should be I thought to my self, as I kept looking at the miles of the golden grass with few blue dots. Which were the water wholes , from looking up from the sky from the aeroplane.

" It so beautiful " I said to my self, as I kept looking outside the aeroplane window.

While still watching the small dots of animals grazing on the ground, as they carrying out there normal life's.

" Hey Stu how much longer is it, to the airport ? " said a male voice to my right of my seat.

I turn around to talk to voice, which belong to one of my close friends Colin. Who like me was a Manchester United FC fan. While I turned around at him,to respond to his question.

" About an hour I think till we reach Kenya, to restart our life's and get away from madness of our past life's" I said to him laughing ,with gladness as I pass a hand though my messy red brown hair.

That was the reason why they heading to Africa, was to set up Stuart dream job, which Colin and Jamie who was sitting next to Colin agreed to help him. For to make his dream of running a Restaurant /Animal rescue park ,which was about to come true. But then his dream was about to become a nightmare for Stuart.

"BANG BOOM" as the sound of a huge explosion, happen outside,which shock the plane like it was in a earthquake, as the force sent a few people flying out there seats. While staff fell over with a hard crash ,from walking up the ale.

"What the hell" I heard Colin yell in shock and fear ,over the noise of the screams of terrified people on the plane. As Jamie try to help other people to calm others down telling them it would be ok.

As I looked outside the window once again instead of beauty ,I saw hell and the cause of the explosion. Two of the Aeroplane engines was on fire, most caused by a bird hitting it and getting sucked into the engines. An know they were all doomed.

It was all happening so quickly , for Stuart and his friends as the listen to shouts and scream of the other people. As the crew try to calm people nerves the best they could ,as the 3 friends look at each other holding each other hands as prey to God to keep them safe and everybody on the plane as well.

While the crew told the people along with Stuart and co and the rest ,to get in the crouch position, as the plane nose dived from the lack on control due to the damage. Before long Stuart black out from the air pressure of the free falling of the plane.

2 hrs. latter after Stuart black out, he groaned in pure pain,as he open his eyes and gasp in shocked at what greeted him .A wreck of a once of a aeroplane , was now a scrap metal scatted over the Savannah grass along with dead body's of people.

Stuart felt he was going to be sick at what greeted him, young old people dead, tossed like dolls around him. The smell of blood was in the air as well covering the grass around of the dead body's. It was like he was in a bloody blood war ,not in a plane.

"OMG" I thought to my self.

After I was trying to get over the shock of the death around me,I then remember about Jamie and Colin behind me. Praying that they were ok.

" Colin Jamie ,you ok" I asked turning around to see something I never wanted to see.

In there seats still holding on to each other hands,as I lifted my hand which was covered in blood. Were Jamie and Colin but sadly they were dead, a pipe had come lose and had spear Jamie in the stomach. While Colin neck looked to been snap from the force of the crash.

There body's were cake in the blood from other cuts on there body from the crash,I couldn't believe it 2 of my close friends were dead. Now they were gone for ever and there was only one thing that I could say.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo" I shouted with rage ,anger and sadness ,at the death of my friends.

It had token Stuart about 1hr to get out of his seat, because from his own badly beaten body.

As his own blood covered his face, from the cuts on his face from the crash but he didn't care. As he got the dead body's of his 2 friends out of the plane, and then started to dig them their graves for them.

Filling guilty he couldn't do it for all the body's, but the risk of staying and getting attacked wasn't an option for him. Once he found a human tribe he would give them all grave to rest in respect for them and there family's.

Stuart then placed his friends into the graves ,putting soil to cover their body's. As well saying a pray for them and the others, before he sent a glare to sky.

" I bet you fine this funny ,a game for you hey God" I snared angry, as walked away from the graves.

I grunted in pure pain from my cuts and boozes over all my body from the crash, but I knew I must get going. Garbing a first aid kit, some water ,my knife set I found in the crash,and a towel and some matches.

I had been walking for 3 hrs. taking small sips of water trying to make it last,as went though dead animal bones look like a graveyard which was strange. But from the pain my body was in I didn't care to much as kept walking to find help.

I then came across another land which hand life, of all animals running around. Some ran in fear seeing me but I was too weak to do anything,as walk on. I saw 3 set of eyes ,one were red I believed. They also looked like they eyes of a Lioness. Which they were, as she was with his pride mates standing in front of me. But before I could react to this ,I finally lost the last of my strength.

Before I blacked out I thought I had heard a voice from one of the Lioness.

" Sarabi what should we do with this Human?" asked one of the Lioness.

I then welcome the darkness.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Since my account got deleted fan fiction I decide to clean up my story's a bit.**

**So review no flamers ^.^**


	2. Talking Lions WTF

******Falling for a Lioness by Sindragonv2 aka Sindragon**

Stuart , Colin Jamie and Non Lion king movies chatters belong to me.

This story has a romance between A Human and a Animal if you don't like that stuff don't read it. You be warned!

Main love parings: Stuart(oc)x Nala

I don't own Lion king , Lion king is (c) by Disney

If you see a first person view in the story this will be Stuart who is talking, thinking etc.

A young Human boy is ,with his friends to set up a restaurant, also to find out what cause the destruction of his family. When things get crazy, than Stuart could ever think off.

Set 2 months after Scar becomes king

******Chapter 2 Talking lions WTF!**

I moaned deeply filling like I hand a been in a fight with,Mike Tyson. As I was struggling to open my eyes, but when I did I was being greeted with dull sunlight. Coming from the side of me, as I moaned in pain. As I try to to stand up, I let out yelp of pain. I was in so much pain , I could only sit up with out to much pain for myself.

" Where am I? " I said to myself, as I looked around for any clues to tell me where I was.

As I looked around from were I was sitting up, at the best I could with the pain in my neck. Though what I saw confused me, all around me was stone/rock surface like a cave I guessed. But wait ! before I blackout I was outside,did those Lioness what I thought they were bring me in here. For what!,I was confused on what was happening . As I tried to stand up again, I heard a female voice behind me.

" I wouldn't get up creature "Said the voice behind me.

Confused on who the voice belong to, I turned my body around with bit of pain to see. I gasp in shock , it was one of the Lioness I saw before I black out. But wait did she just speak Human?.

" You can talk ? " I asked with a confused tone ,not understanding what was going on.

" Um yes, like you can " The Lioness replied, very confused at what I just said.

As I was about to speak to her, I heard set of feet hitting the rock ground. A few seconds later I saw another Lioness with blue eyes walking up to me and the first Lioness. Fallowing behind her was a much younger Lioness,it look like she was just hitting her teen stage. As I looked at her eyes,witch was a light green witch sparkled at seeing me. I guess she was very curious of what I was.

" So I see our guest is up" Asked the Lioness in a kind tone,who had just come in with the cub who I guessed was her cub.

" You look funny, what are you a Monkey?" Asked the cub in a cheeky tone,as she looked at me with her green eyes. She was a cute cub.

"Nala that was very rude sorry about that,my name is Sarafina and this my daughter Nala." Said the Lioness with the blue eyes ,as she introduced herself and her cub.

" And I am Sarabi, the Ex Queen of Pride rock and the Pride lands " said the Lioness, that I woke up to in a sad tone.

" My name is Stuart and I am a Human" I said in a soft tone,confused on what the Lioness called Sarabi meant by Ex Queen ?

I then saw the young cub called Nala bouncing around trying to cheer up the tone. As she turn around to face me looking at my tatted clothes.

"How come is you fur hanging of you ? , it a mess" Nala asked me,as she sat down on my legs sniffing my clothes .

I chuckled deeply, as I stroked hear head, which got a soft purr from Nala. As I look at her mother to see , if she was ok with me touching her cub. Which it seem she didn't any problem, with it.

" No these are my clothes, Humans like me don't have fur like you to keep warm" I said trying to explained to Nala.

While Sarabi and Sarafina look on smiling at us, as I then looked at all 3 of them more closely. Sarabi was the biggest one out of the 2 adults and looked the strongest too, she had a pale grey fur along with her red eyes. Sarafina was thinner than her friend, but her fur was more alight cream peach. Just like her cub Nala fur who looked a lot like her mum except, her eyes were green when her mom's are blue.

"So I guess ,your Son is the King" I asked Sarabi politely, I then wished I hadn't asked her seeing the sadness in her eyes at what I just mention to her.

" No his Uncle is the new King, my Son and mate died in a stampede" Sarabi said in a sad tone,as tears fell down her face,as Sarafina try her best to sooth the Ex Queen.

"Im so sorry I didn't mean too" I started to say but,before I could Sarabi held her a paw up stopping me from talking.

"No it ok you didn't know, but we must hide you before" Sarabi was saying to me but before she could finished.

I heard a deep male voice behind us,starting to speak.

"Before what Sarabi ! " Said the male voice, in a cold tone to Sarabi.

I turned around to see a skinny male Lion, with brown fur and a jet black mane, with a scar over his eye.

"Scar " Sarabi said in a shocked tone.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Review no flamers**

**To let people know, im going over other website to see If I saved some my other stories there. I will post which of them I have not lost in my profile when im finished looking.**


	3. Fight in a cave

**Falling for a Lioness by Sindragonv2 aka Sindragon**

Stuart , Colin Jamie and Non Lion king movies chatters belong to me.

This story has a romance between A Human and a Animal if you don't like that stuff don't read it. You be warned!

Main love parings: Stuart(oc)x Nala

I don't own Lion king , Lion king is (c) by Disney

If you see a first person view in the story this will be Stuart who is talking, thinking etc.

A young Human boy is ,with his friends to set up a restaurant, also to find out what cause the destruction of his family. When things get crazy, than Stuart could ever think off.

Warning Death in this Chapter.

**Chapter 3 Fight in the Cave**

As I look over at the Lion called Scar, I could tell by the body language of the Lions. That their was bad blood with Sarabi , Sarafina and him. While this was going on I felt Nala hiding behind me,from fear of Scar. But I then saw the reason why Nala was hiding behind me,Hyenas!

I heard them do that annoying sequel/laugh they do. Hyenas were one of a few animals, that I didn't like one bit at all. But wait why were Hyenas doing anywhere near a Lion pride!. I thought Hyenas and Lions were mortal enemy's ? So why were they helping a Lion ? This make no sense why would they help Lions? But then again neither dose talking animals, but that was happening.

"So this is the Human then, look tasty" Scar asked with a dark chuckle to his tone of voice, while the Hyenas laughed at their boss dark humour.

I bit my tongue at his jab at me , but knowing it was a better health choice for me to do so. As I kept watching the glare session between the Lioness and Scar. It didn't take a genius to guess they didn't like each other at all .

" Leave the Human alone Scar " Sarabi shouted in strong tone, as she bared her sharp teeth at Scar and the Hyenas.

"Sarabi Sarabi you know,your no longer the Queen and I can do whatever I want. BECAUSE I AM THE KING" Scar shouted deeply and right,in her face .As he walk over to strong will Lioness.

" You maybe King Scar, but you never be as better than Mu ahh " Sarabi was saying ,but before she could finish .Scar had swipe Sarabi across the head with his paw with claws out.

Sending the Ex Queen tumbling across the rock floor ,as her body came to a stop. Sarafina went to check on her best friend to see if she was ok . But to find out she was out cold from Scar hit.

Scar saw the cold glare,Sarafina gave him,as she stood above Sarabi in a protective way. As the Hyenas just laugh at the sight licking there lips at us. As Scar turned to walk away before whispering something to them

" Kill them" Scar told the hyenas.

Scar then walked back out the cave with a smug look on his muzzle. As a few seconds latter 3 Hyenas started to stalk around us. I grunted in pain ,but I knew I had to fight,or I would be dead. Sarafina Snared baring her fangs and claws,ready to fight to death and to protect her love ones and me. It was bit surprising how kind and caring she was about 10 mints ago,to now a killing machine.

The 3 Hyenas just laughed at the response,of her while 2 of them closed up on her. As I saw the 3rd one I guess a male smirk evilly at me . I tensed up ready for a fight. The Hyena then charged me with his speed, as he then pounced into the air with his jaws wide open. Ready to bite down on me, but lucky I was smart enough to roll away at the last second.

Making the Hyena clamp down on thin air,I quickly mange to roll to my feet mainly of the adrenalin pumping through my veins. Making me forget about the pain in my body. Knowing this was one of few chances I would get, as the male Hyena was stunned for the moment. Using the strength I could muster ,I ran at fast as I could over where the Hyena was. Before he could react to my attack, I kick the Hyena hard in the side of the skull. As their was a sickeningly loud crack sound. The force of my kick sent the Hyena across the ground in till he came to a stop. With blood pouring from his mouth, and the fact the Hyena was not moving. He was dead ,I just killed a Hyena I thought in my head.

As shocked as I was, you could say the same for the Lioness and Hyenas. Seeing a hairless monkey kill a Hyena with out fangs or claws. In the confusement of my kill, Sarafina mange to snap out of the shock to take advantage of one of the Hyenas. She let out a powerful roar of hate,as she pounced on the small body of the Hyena .Who squealed with fear trying to shake the bigger animal on him,but with no luck.

Sarafina showed no mercy as her dagger like claws cut into the soft fur,going though like knife through butter. As blood oozed out quickly,as the Hyena squealed in pure terror from the pain. As he struggle around to get Sarafina of him,but to only make it worst from him as the claws went in deeper. To cause more damage and pain for the said Hyena.

Finally Sarafina put the Hyena out of is pain ,as she crunch down ,on the hyena neck who keep struggling but was get very weak with each movement. Sarafina snared as she ripped out the Hyena jugular ,as she panted as blood drip from her blood stained muzzle.

The final Hyena who had got out of his shock, looked in fear seeing his pack mate had been killed. Knowing it was too late for him, he turned his head to me snaring baring his sharp dangerous fangs. Before letting out a loud howl as he charge full speed towards me.

I grunted in pain I had next to nothing left of energy, as I put out my hands to defend my self. The Hyena snared knocking me to the ground,as he bit hard on my right arm piecing my skin. As I let out a piecing scream of pure pain,as the Hyena clamp down on my bone in my arm .Causing a great,amount of pressure on it until.

"SNAP!" As the sound ,of my bone in the right of my arm snap from the Hyena bite.

Causing me to let out a louder scream,as my blood drip out my arm. As I felt get weaker and in more pain by the second. As Hyena let out a muffle dark chuckled. But soon I gasp in relief ,as I felt the Hyena loosen his grip,as I then heard him yelp in pain.

In pain I turn to look to see Nala,biting down on the Hyena tail. Before spitting it out snaring the best she could.

Causing the Hyena snared evilly at Nala, turning his attention on her. Nala being a smart cub ran before he could crunch her with his teeth. The Hyena then chased after the small cub. I watched on with fear for her, I tried to stand but let out a scream of pain. From my broken arm,as I heard Nala scream for her life.

"NALA" I screamed to her ,seeing her up agents the cave wall shaking in fear.

As the Hyena chuckled deeply, licking his lips looking hungry at Nala.

"Here Kitty kitty,I only want a kitty snack " He said laughing at Nala , like a crazy person.

Before he could touch her I saw a blur of cream fur run past me, letting out a very powerful roar.

"Huh" the Hyena said confused turning to look, only to have look pure fear seeing the blur coming at him.

The blur was Sarafina, a pissed angry Sarafina. Her eyes were slits and her claws were out ,as her mouth was wide open showing her bloody fangs. From killing the other Hyena, the male Hyena tried to run but it was too late for him.

Nala ran back over to me,as I tried to stand up best as I could. While Nala was shaking deeply behind me ,as I tried my best to calm her and stop her seeing the bloody fight.

The Hyena screams were muffed under the fur,as Sarafina claws sank deep in Hyena chest. Causing him more pain as blood spilled out over his fur and Sarafina paws. As she then sank her fangs into his neck crunching down, causing more blood and a muffled scream from the Hyena until in stop and was dead.

After a few seconds Nala came out from behind me, as she looked over to her mother. Who was now standing up, her cream fur was drench in blood . She was mostly red ,then cream in her fur. Nala slowly walked over to her , only to take step back in fear as her mother turn to look at Nala. Who I guess the testosterone was still pumping in her veins, with the look on her face as she looked at Nala.

Calming down she walked over to Nala, nuzzling her. Who nuzzle her mother back, while some blood dripping on Nala from Sarafina fur.

" Sorry Nala, I didn't mean to scare you ok " Sarafina said in her mother tone to her cub.

"It ok Mummy " Nala replied, nuzzling her mother leg.

Sarafina smiled at her cub,as she heard a moan of pain coming from an awaking Sarabi. Sarafina walk over to her friend, as Nala came back running back over to me.

Sarabi moaned in pain rubbing her head,she felt like she been ran over by Zebras. Sarafina help her friend up, as Nala rub agents me licking at small cuts making moan as it stung from the licks. I went to move my arm again only to let out a scream of pure pain, from the broken bone. I had mange to wrap a bit of my shirt over the bite marks to stop the bleeding. Nala look up with sadness, as she heard me scream in pain.

" Your hurt" Nala said in worried tone at me.

Both Sarabi and Sarafina walk over to us, as they talked to each other for a while. Then talking to me about my injury's, before letting out a roar. A few seconds later a Lioness came into the cave.

"Get Rafiki know " Sarabi order the Lioness.

The Lioness was in shock at the amount of death and blood inside the cave. But nod her head, to her Queen. As she went off to fetch this Rafiki person. It was another 25 mints before this Rafiki person came by. I was surprised to see it, was a Mandrill.

Rafiki walked over to the 2 adult Lioness giving them a hug. Before he then took a look at me saying some random stuff, before garbing my broken arm. Causing me to grit my teeth in pain,as he then rub some paste over my arm. That he had brought with him,after he had token the shirt of my arm. I had no clue what was in it, but it help I was game.

He mumbled some strange words as he was putting the paste on. I was guessing he was a witch doctor , like what African tribes had. He next then gave me some kind of orange juice, saying it would ease the pain.

He then put my arm in a type of arm brace made from leaves and twigs. Before he left from were he came from ,he told me me not to use my arm for about 2 weeks. With a small laugh as he wag a stick with ball rice things ?. At me before tending on Sarabi, giving her a hug as well Sarafina before heading back out of the cave.

Leaving me with the Lioness, as Nala yawned deeply while sitting between my legs. While we looked at the adults , wondering what was going to happen now ?

" He one interesting person " I said randomly trying to break the ice ,causing Sarabi and Sarafina to chuckled.

After I was filling a bit better from what ever Rafiki gave me. Sarabi and Sarafina agreed to introduce me to there other sisters of the pride. With my good hand I grab my bag Nala wanted to help, so I gave her my small survivor kit bag to carry for me.

Sarafina smiled at her cub as we walked outside ,I moaned at the brightness of sun as we exit from the cave . I then saw more Hyenas, like say hundreds of them!. Why were the so many of them, in a Lion home. Things did not add up something was going on around hear.

I then saw a group of 30 adult Lioness as some cubs resting in another cave. I was still a bit scared thinking that the Lion's, could steal turn on me and having me for food. Sarabi saw my look of fear in my eyes, as she turn to give me nuzzle before speaking.

" Don't worry they are not going to hurt you " Sarabi said trying to calm down my fears.

I gave her nod stroking her ears, as I then saw a brown fur lioness looking at me with her red eyes. She had bit of ear missing and hand a triangle like patten on her head.

" Ah Sarabi this the Human ,I heard about coming to join the pride" The Lioness said with a commanding tone.

She soon came walking over to me ,sitting in front of me giving me a small smile.

"Hello Human , My name Is Queen Zira" Zira said to me.

**End of chapter 3**

review and no flamers


	4. Zira past

**Falling for a Lioness by Sindragonv2 aka Sindragon**

Stuart , Colin Jamie and Non Lion king movies chatters belong to me.

This story has a romance between A Human and a Animal if you don't like that stuff don't read it. You be warned!

Main love parings: Stuart(oc)x Nala

I don't own Lion king , Lion king is (c) by Disney

If you see a first person view in the story this will be Stuart who is talking, thinking etc.

A young Human boy is ,with his friends to set up a restaurant, also to find out what cause the destruction of his family. When things get crazy, than Stuart could ever think off.

Warning Death in this Chapter.

**Chapter 4 Zira past**

This was a surprise for me to see the mate of the King, who wanted me dead .Was being friendlily towards me. As I looked around I could see most of the Lioness, were very tensed on what was happening. Mainly between Zira, Sarafina and Sarabi, im guessing bad blood between them as well

I then turn my attention back on the new Queen . As I looked into what most people, would say is the key to a person soul her red ruby eyes . At first glance I could fill the same intimidating presence about her,like her mate had. But when I look deeper ,I saw kindness and sadness inside her. Like she use her toughness ,to hide her fillings from other people.

Thinking she was more trustworthy than her mate was, I thought I could trust her a bit. Even if it seem the others did not. To add to the point,Sarabi walk over to me and Zira standing in front of me. In a kinda of a protective way to me agents Zira.

" What are you planing Zira, we all know you fallow Scar rules. So don't bother with this bull shit welcome speech" Sarabi said darkly to Zira, as her sharp claws came out to make her point clear to the Queen.

" Sarabi please I have no plan ,I can welcome who I like. Scar doesn't control me and " Zira was saying in a much calmer tone than Sarabi. She was also was about to carrying on,when she got interrupted by Sarabi.

" Plus how did you know he was a Human" Sarabi asked Zira in the same tone before,since I was the first Human in the Pride lands before.

It did catch my in-tress as well,I guess the only Humans near here were tribes. But I had not seen any at all of Human activity at all. To say if there was Human tribes near by at all.

"Because I" Zira said slowly,not wanting to bring it up.

" Because WHAT ZIRA" Sarabi shouted,getting fed up with her stalling.

" Fine I was raised by Humans as a cub,you happy now SARABI"Zira shouted to the ex Queen snaring ,as her eyes went slit. As she was fed up with the attitude Sarabi was giving her.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA T!" Shouted most of the Lioness,from the news Zira had just gave them.

Sarabi look at Zira with shock ,but tried not to show it. While Zira calmly clean her paws as nothing had happen. This had token me by surprised as well, since the chance of a Human raised animal survival in the wild. Was slim to none, there was only few cases that it had happen. The Born free Lions and Christian the Lion were the most famous ones.

**(A/N Look it up , they are cool story's.)**

Zira rolled her eyes at the reaction of the pride, so what she was raised by Humans. She was one of the strongest Lioness in the pride,if not the strongest not bad from a Human pet heh.

Zira sighed seeing all of her sisters and the Human eyes on her,guessing they wouldn't leave her alone. In till she told them, her story about her past.

" I guess you want to know my story" Zira asked her pride

As she looked around seeing the nods from her sisters and me. Sighing as she sat to get comfy to start her story. While me and the Lioness got comfy, too for the story.

" Well it was" Zira said as she started to tell her past.

******Zira flashback Cub hood**

A very young Zira a bit younger ,than Nala. Was happily playing in a African grass field. As the young Zira who still had not had a part of her ear bitten off,was happily chasing a butterfly in the grass.

" The queen of hunting as conner her prey " Zira said to herself as she pounced,on to the butterfly only to miss it and crash her head into a rock. Were the butterfly was before it mange to fly a way,before being crushed by the playful cub.

"Ouch" Zira said to her self, her pride hurt a bit. From missing her target,as she looked around the African land to see were her prey went too.

" You silly girl Zira" said a kind female voice from behind her. Zira felt her self being pick up and getting kissed on her head. As she turned around to see a middle age female Human holding her.

"Sorry mama" Zira said to the middle age female Human,who was taking her back to the Human camp.

The camp it self was quite a big size for the group it cakted for. It was about a mile in radios, mainly Human tents,and a old camper-van. Zira yawned deeply as she rested in her adopted mother arms,as they came over to a adult Human male giving him a kiss. Zira purred in happiness,her life was as peaceful as it can be.

But peace nether last.

Zira yawed deeply ,from her nap as she heard some strange noises. Zira turned her head and gasp seeing a large group of Hyenas around her and her family. She heard her father tell her mummy to run with her. As she heard the stick thing he use go off dropping a few of the Hyenas.

Zira then heard a scream,turning her head in fear seeing her adopted father being taken down by the Hyenas. Her mum turned around to see her mate being attack placed her down. Telling her to run back to the car to safety,as her mum ran back to her love. Only for Zira to hear the screams of pain. Of her mother and father being torn to sherds by the group of Hyenas.

Zira ran as fast as her small legs could carry her, as she found a bush to hide in. As she then cried her self to sleep at the horror,that just had happen to her family.

**30 minutes latter**

Zira woke up sniffing to her self,at the lost of her family. She then heard a voice,thinking it was a Hyena,Zira hid back in fear. Only to look up to see a Lioness looking at her.

"Hello there little one,my name Uru are you lost were you family " Uru asked Zira in a kind tone.

Zira just nod her head in response,sniffing looking at the Lioness.

" Would you like to come with me young one,im sure my son Taka would be happy to be friends with you" Uru asked her in the same tone as before.

Zira just nod her head again,causing Uru to smile as picked up Zira by the scruff. Then started to walk to her home. Zira gave one look back at her home letting out a tear,as closed her eyes as she fell a sleep again.

******End of Zira flashback**

The Lioness were shocked on,what they just found about Zira past. I felt sorry for her,it reminded me of what happen to my family. Which I had tried to push the memory's to the back of my mind.

As we were thinking this,Zira was thinking of the promise she made as a cub. She would kill every one of the Hyenas who had hurt her family. She also would find her brother,that she believed had survived the attack as well. Since she never saw his body ,when she came back to her old home.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers**


	5. Zira and Hunting

******Falling for a Lioness by Sindragonv2 aka Sindragon**

Stuart , Colin Jamie and Non Lion king movies chatters belong to me.

This story has a romance between A Human and a Animal if you don't like that stuff don't read it. You be warned!

Main love parings: Stuart(oc)x Nala

I don't own Lion king , Lion king is (c) by Disney

If you see a first person view in the story this will be Stuart who is talking, thinking etc.

A young Human boy is ,with his friends to set up a restaurant, also to find out what cause the destruction of his family. When things get crazy, than Stuart could ever think off.

Warning Death in this Chapter.

**Chapter 5 Zira and Hunting**

Zira yawned deeply as she looked at the other Lioness,who some were still in shock. At the news of Zira past,as she was watching Nala jump into my arms. As Nala started to purr,as I stroking her ear. Causing Zira to smile at the scene, in front of her. Since it reminded her of her past,when it was good. She then felt her stomach grumble for food,telling her it was time to hunt.

"Ok Girls lets head out , it time to get some food for the pride. We need to go further tonight, because of the Hyenas" Zira said to her Pride sisters,in a disgust tone. At the thought of the flea bags,Hyenas.

Most of the Lioness mutter to each other about, why would Scar even allowed. The flea biting mutts,in the Pride lands to begin with. While Sarabi and Sarafina were chatting to each other,on what to do before agreeing on something.

"Who going to look after Nala and the cubs " Sarabi asked Zira is a serious tone,as she glared at Scar Queen.

"You know the hyenas will try,to get our cubs" Sarafina said adding in her 2 bits,with the same tone as Sarabi did. Since she would not lose her beautiful cub to,the filthy Hyenas.

As she then looked at her daughter,as a smile appear on her face. As she watch Nala playing with me. While I Was holding Nala in my arms,as I tickle her belly. Causing Nala to scream with laughter. Zira look on with a smile,before letting out a loud roar. So she could get the attention of her Pride sisters.

"I will put the Human in, charge of the cubs safety" Zira said to her Pride Sisters ,as she sat down to look at me.

Sarabi and Sarafina nod the head in agreement,as well as most of the other Lioness. When a few of the Lioness grumble,not thinking it was not a good idea. To leave the cubs ,with the Human. One of the Lioness decide to speak up,on their view.

"A Human watching our cubs, are you out you mind" The Lioness said angrily,as she was snaring at Zira.

Most of the Lioness gasp in shock,at the attitude of the Lioness had given to Zira. Who had shown no emotion,as she walk over to the said Lioness. The Lioness her self was now losing her bravery,seeing Zira walk up to her. Zira stop next to the Lioness,before with out warning. Claw slap the Lioness to ground. As she then roared with rage as she pined the Lioness down,as Zira press her paw hard on the Lioness neck.

As she then lowered her head,to the frighten Lioness ear.

"Listen carefully the human is GOING to, look after the cubs. An you are going to like it or other wise, we be hunting you instead. Do I make myself clear" Zira said in a threatening tone,as she ran her claws,on the Lioness neck.

" Yes Queen Zira"Replied the frighten Lioness,as she squirm under Zira powerful paw.

"Good " Zira said, coldly as she let the Lioness up, who then ran behind her friends. Away from Zira piecing red ruby eyes as she felt blood drip on her muzzle, from where Zira had hit her.

I was shocked at the roughness of Zira had just been to the Lioness. But I guessed she had to show it, as the head Lioness and wouldn't take back chat from the other Lioness. I then heard Zira let out a roar,to signal the start of the hunt. Fallow by the other Pride sisters,Nala join in with the roar ,witch I found very cute.

As the group of Lioness and me walked in to the night,as the moon shine down on to us. As I was fallowing the Lioness with the help of Nala. Who was in my arms,chatting to me and telling me were to go. Since Humans didn't have good eye sight at night,when Lioness did. While Zira was leading the group ,with Sarabi and Sarafina behind her. As the other Lioness fallowed them,as they looked for their prey.

"Do you eat meat?" Nala asked me as she was looking, at me with her eyes

"Yes I do " I said to Nala ,as I smiled at her. While I was stroking her ears, which cause Nala to purr happily.

After a while of walking,Nala had fallen a sleep in arms. Luckily with playing computer games at night as well doing night jobs. I could still see were I was going. Just not as good as the Lioness could.

I then looked at the night sky,which was clear to see the moon and stars. It was one of the most beautiful,sights I ever have seen. As I watch and listen to the day creatures going to bed. As the night creatures ,started their night. As Sarabi came back over, to chat to me about stuff.

As she told me about job of looking after the cubs. What I could expect from them,plus she told me how the Kings of the past. Lived in the stars and how they look down on them.

I was quite surprised how they had beliefs like us Humans had. We then soon came to the place,that I would look after the cubs. As the Pride sister would hunt,for their meal. About 5 mints latter ,I saw group of Lioness bring out the other cubs. There were about 5 cubs around Nala age I think. 3 girls and 2 boys,as they came charging at me. To see what I was and what I could do.

Nala had woken up from the noise and had pounced on of the smaller male cub. Pining him easy,as she smirk to me as to show off. I chuckled as clap my hands to her,as she carried on playing with the other cubs. As I watched them,as I then turn to look at the Lioness. To be surprised to see they were gone. As I tried to look for them.

The Pride sisters had gone into the high grass to hunt. I had manage to spot them,for a bit. As they moved in the tall grass,disappearing into it. Zira had split the group into 3,with her leading one. While Sarabi and Sarafina leading the others. As I then saw them circle a group of Zebras.

After the cubs had there fun,they came over to me to watch the hunt. As Nala sat between my legs ,cheering on her mum and the others. Luckily not to loud to, interrupt the hunt for the Lioness. I then spotted Sarafina setting her self up for her attack. As we then watch as Sarafina make her move with 3 other Lioness.

As the Zebras naih in panic,as they ran for their life's. Away from Sarafina and her group,as they gave chase. What they didn't know,that they were acting as dummy's. As the other Lioness sat and wait for their time to pounce.

As soon as the panicking Zebras came, running past the hidden Lioness spot. Zira and Sarabi groups pounced. Causing the Zebras panic more,not knowing were to run to. As the cub shouted out encouragement for their mums.

"Come on mum kill them" Shouted Nala cheering loudly.

"Yeah rip there eyes out" Shouted a male cub to them.

"Go for the neck " Shouted a female cub.

I chuckled at the way the cubs, were shouting for blood. As we watch the Lioness in the confusement had taken down 3 Zebras. As the other ones ran away in fear,of being killed. After they had killed the Zebras,they then called the cubs over for food. Who all ran other to their mothers, as they nuzzle them. As I then walk over too,hearing some of the Lioness fighting over the meat.

Causing me to start to feel hungry,as I then saw Sarabi and Nala coming over to me. Seeing both of their muzzles coated in blood. As Nala was holding a piece of Zebra meat in her mouth. While Sarabi had a much bigger piece in her mouth. As she then place it down at my feet,looking at me with a smile.

"Nala said you eat meat " Sarabi said to me with a kind tone.

"Yes I do, thank you Sarabi" I said to her,as I thank her for the meat.

Both Nala and Sarabi sat down by me,as they watch me start a fire with stones I found. So I could cook the meat. I then told them about Humans problems, with uncooked meat. As I kept a eye on the fire, using stones to cook the meat on. As the grass burned under the stone. The Lioness just shrug the heads,not really understand my way. But didn't care,as they ate their food.

After having are food and putting out the fire. We decide to rest here tonight, Nala had snuggle up to my stomach. As her mum and Sarabi slept by,while the other slept around us. As we all then fell a sleep under the night sky.

******End of Chapter 5**

******Review and rate**

******No flamers**


	6. Games

******Falling for a Lioness by Sindragonv2 aka Sindragon**

Stuart , Colin Jamie and Non Lion king movies chatters belong to me.

This story has a romance between A Human and a Animal if you don't like that stuff don't read it. You be warned!

Main love parings: Stuart(oc)x Nala

I don't own Lion king , Lion king is (c) by Disney

If you see a first person view in the story this will be Stuart who is talking, thinking etc.

A young Human boy is ,with his friends to set up a restaurant, also to find out what cause the destruction of his family. When things get crazy, than Stuart could ever think off.

******Chapter 6 Games**

******Next morning,just after Sun rise**

I felt something touch my face,still half a sleep I mumble something. Before pushing away the offending object,that was trying to wake me from my nap. Though the person would not give up,as they kept probing me. In till I sighed waking up to see the young eyes of Nala looking at me. Guessing she was the one poking me awake. As I moved my body up, into a sitting position.

" Cool your up!, so now you can play with us. " Nala said a bit too loud for my taste,for the time of day. As she sat on my stomach,purring happily.

I moaned deeply as I was looking at Nala,as I let out another long yawn. While rubbing one my hands threw my hair,as I was looking at the young Lioness cub.

" Nala it is still very early,can you wait for a bit." I asked her,as I was still yawning . As Nala kept on looking at me with her,eyes with hope that I would join her.

" It is not,plus everyone playing in the games. Even the adults are too,we just waiting for you pleasssssssssssse join." Nala asked me,as she gave me that look. She used on others to get what she wanted,it had worked on me too.

I did wonder where she learned to do that. It seemed to work on every one. Kind of like puppy eyes.

" Ok Nala I play with you in the games." I said to her,smiling at her. I couldn't be mad at her for to long, she was just too cute.

Nala then had the biggest smile on her face,as she purred happily. Then running off ,bouncing with joy to her mother. To tell her the good news,I chuckled at that. I then heard a yawn from the left of me. As I turn around to see Sarabi sitting next to me.

" Good morning Sarabi. " I said to Sarabi,seeing her let out another yawn.

" Hello Stuart did you, have a nice nap. " Sarabi asked me in a kind tone,as she started to clean her fur.

"Yes I did thank you." I said to the Ex Queen,of the Pride lands.

As I started to do my morning stretches,as well looking at my wounds. To see they had healed up good. They weren't fully healed,but they were close too. I guess what ever Rafiki gave me was working. I then heard Sarabi said she was just going to get a drink at the waterhole. So she could be ready,for the games. Nala had said to me about, to join them.

I sighed deeply about these games,Lioness were much stronger than me. Just with their pure strength, plus they had those sharp claws and teeth. I sighed again wondering what I got my self into. As I walked over to the Lioness and cubs ,to see what they were doing.

Walking over to the Lioness to see most of them were sunbathing,or taking a nap. As the cubs played around their mothers. I next spotted Zira who was on her back fast a sleep,as a cub Nala pounced on was playing on her. I chuckled at the scene,I had found out that the cub was Nuka. Who was Zira cub,as I found out she loved him to death.

"Mum I don't need a bath. " I herd Nala voice,as it interrupt my thoughts.

I turned around to look at them,to see one of the most funniest and cutest things ever. Nala was shouting and struggling, to get out her mothers grip. While Sarafina was chuckling at her daughters antics ,as she was cleaning her daughter fur.

I decided to sit down on the grass ,to watch the show in front of me. As I then felt a warm breath behind me,turning around to see Sarabi. Who sat next to me,as she had just come back from her drink.

" Cubs never like getting their baths. " Sarabi said chuckling,as she was licking one her paws.

I gave a nod to her chuckling as well,as we listen to Nala moans. As I gave a quick look to only see the Lioness and cubs were about.

" So I herd Nala asked you,to join our games. " Sarabi said to me,as she gently nuzzling me.

" Yeah I did, she really wanted me to join the fun." I said to Sarabi.

Sarabi let out a smile,as she started to tell me about the games they played. There was Tag,African Lion and Uru says. I agreed on to join after the first game,to basically to see how they did their games.

As I watch the first game, witch was Tag and it was the adults vs the cubs. Which I thought was unfair since it was like 3 to 1 ratio for the Lioness over the cubs. Plus it was nearly over since,only cub left was Nala. When 5 of the adults were,still left in the game.

As 2 of the Lioness had cornered Nala agents, a tree and were about to Tag her. All of the cubs were cheering Nala on as, the 2 Lioness went to tag Nala. But she saw this coming, as she then jump upwards landing on to the 2 Lioness backs. Tagging them both, knocking the odd to 3 on 1.

All the cubs cheered happily, seeing Nala doing well . As they kept on cheering her more, as the tag Lioness just watch on. Though the remaining 3 were Zira,Sarabi and Nala mother next ran up to Zira, who look at her smugly. As she got into a pouncing position ,ready to pounce on Nala. When Zira when to pounce the cub ,Nala slide under Zira surprising her. As Nala paw tagged Zira back hind leg,causing the cubs to cheer more.

Zira grunted a bit in annoyance,as she sat down next to Nuka who nuzzle his mum. Knowing it was 2 vs 1 now, Nala kept jumping around. To doge her mother and Sarabi tagging attempts on her. Nala giggled running around her mum, to confused her. As she then rolled her self into a ball shape, to doge Sarabi attempt to tag her. Nala had mange when she came out her roll,to tag Sarabi. Only for her body to stop and landed , on a paw. Looking up Nala gulp, seeing her mother looking down at her.

" Tag you it ,darling and I win." Sarafina said with a smug tone, tagging her daughter. Wining the game for the adults.

I smiled clapping my hands at the good game,as the cubs moaned about losing. When the Lioness let out a small cheer. As this was going on , I then smelt a strong smell I thought I smelt once before.

"Wellllllllll Helllllllllllllllllllooooooo ooooo." said a group of high pitch voice ,as they laughed.

We then look around us to see a large group of Hyenas,had surrounded us. Causing the cubs to run to their mothers. As a large female Hyena walked over to Zira,who was protecting Nuka. As she glared with hatred at her.

"Hello Zira." Said the large Hyena.

"Shenzi. " Zira said,spitting out the name,like it was eating rotten meat.

**End of chapter 6**

**review and rate ^.^**

**no flamers**


	7. Let get ready to Rumble part 1

******Falling for a Lioness by Sindragonv2 aka Sindragon**

Stuart , Colin Jamie and Non Lion king movies chatters belong to me.

This story has a romance between A Human and a Animal if you don't like that stuff don't read it. You be warned!

Main love parings: Stuart(oc)x Nala

I don't own Lion king , Lion king is (c) by Disney

If you see a first person view in the story this will be Stuart who is talking, thinking etc.

A young Human boy is ,with his friends to set up a restaurant, also to find out what cause the destruction of his family. When things get crazy, than Stuart could ever think off.

Warning Death in this Chapter.

**Chapter 7 Let get ready to Rumble part 1**

Shenzi smirked evilly at Zira and the rest of the Lioness and me. As I took a look around to see all kinds of Hyenas. Male to female, old to young and small to large. You name it, they where all there . The Most annoying thing was that ,they where making that horrible high pitch laugh. Which was like the sound of claws on a chalkboard.

The Hyenas themselves had surround around us, so we couldn't escape. The Lioness with cubs had hid their cubs behind them. As Nala was hiding behind my legs, shaking deeply in fear of the large group of Hyenas. I put my hand down, to stroke her head. To try to calm her, while I kept my eyes lock on the Hyenas. Which was very hard since ,it was very dark now and only part of there body was showing was their eyes.

I then spotted the so called leader of the Hyenas,that had called out Zira name. Shenzi her name was I think Zira said?. As she turn to look at me with a evil grin, showing her dagger like fangs. Sending a cold chill down my spine,knowing she meant business.

"So you're the Human that I been hearing about, don't be scared I'm a friendly dog. " She said putting a fake smile on her face. Causing a Hyena with a crazy looking face to bust out laughter. Only to be hit by I guess a male Hyena next to Shenzi,as she glared at them both.

I look at her with hate remembering my first meeting with her pack,not buying her fake kindness one bit. Though it did surprise me she knew about Human history with the K9 animal family. But the one thing I knew for fact,Hyenas had no link to any K9 species . Hell they were more closer to cats then dogs,by DNA.

The Lions except Zira look at me with confused looks on their faces. Only Zira knew what Shenzi was talking about and snorted in response,at the Hyena speech .

"Bullshit! you're a K9 breed ,if you were .You be the lowest group, since you're the scum of the earth." I replied angrily,to her. Mad at hell for even thinking,her species was from the same gene pool. From one of the most loyal and beautiful species on earth.

Causing Shenzi grin to be wipe of her muzzle and to be replaced with her baring fangs. Filled with hate to me,at what I just had said about her and her kind. As Zira look at me,giving me a smirk at the bash I gave to Shenzi. As I wink to her in response,I was fare from done with her.

"Hey girls do you want to know ,what Animal group. The Hyenas are from."I asked them with a smirk on my face.

"Have no clue." Sarabi said looking at me with confusement plasted on her face .As to say why was I asking something like that. In a soon to be a battle between us and the Hyenas.

"Hyenas are apart of the Meerkat family." I replied to her,before letting out a laugh.

It had took a few moments for it to set in for the Lions,before they bust into laughter. At the thought at the so called bad ass,as the Hyenas like to call them self. Where link to the small creatures,that ate bugs and were basically scared of anything. Causing the Hyena snared loudly,at being made fun off.

As they moved closer to us,causing the Lion to stop laughing. An to get into a attack position ,ready for the battle .As the mothers moved ,to back with the cubs to protect them. As Zira and Sarafina told Nuka and Nala to go with the cubs and other mother Lioness. As I picked up my knife I used to cut the Zebra meat with,to help me with fighting the Hyenas.

"Enough Attack kill them all. " Shenzi said as she howled angrily,to her clan.

The war was on, as I watched the Hyenas started to charge us. I spotted the group of the mother Lioness ,minus Zira and Sarafina. Leading the cubs away to safety,before coming back to help their pride sisters. I held my knife low in my uninjured hand ,ready to be pounced. Few seconds latter a Hyena pounced straight towards me. Leaving his soft belly exposed,as I moved my knife up. As he slammed into me causing my knife to pice into his stomach. Causing a sickling pop as the knife enter,as the Hyena let out a loud howl of pain.

As I felt his blood drip on my hands,while try to stop it biting me. As I screamed,filling his claws attack me,causing my blood to flow from it attacks. To do more damage to the Hyena,before it could kill me. I kept slamming my knife into it stomach. Trying to puncher any organs of the Hyena. As I felt they Hyena to scream louder,losing power to fight before dropping dead on me. As I was coated in it blood and mine,as I pulled my knife out. Before shuffling the dead Hyena off me.

As I gave a quick look around to see the once beautiful ground, to be turn into a bloody battlefield. Seeing dead Hyenas and a few dead Lioness on the grass,as their blood soaked the grass. As the other kept on fighting each other.

As I then felt myself get knocked into to the ground. Making me scream in pain,as my knife was sent flying out of my hand. As I looked to see Shenzi above me,pinning me down. As she had a look,of full pride. At what she was about to do to me.

"Good bye Human." Shenzi said darkly, as her teeth came down to my neck.

**end of chapter 7**

**So what you think left it at a cliff hanger**

**Review and remember no flamers.**


	8. Let get ready to Rumble part 2

******Falling for a Lioness by Sindragonv2 aka Sindragon**

Stuart , Colin Jamie and Non Lion king movies chatters belong to me.

This story has a romance between A Human and a Animal if you don't like that stuff don't read it. You be warned!

Main love parings: Stuart(oc)x Nala

I don't own Lion king , Lion king is (c) by Disney

If you see a first person view in the story this will be Stuart who is talking, thinking etc.

A young Human boy is ,with his friends to set up a restaurant, also to find out what cause the destruction of his family. When things get crazy, than Stuart could ever think off.

Warning Death in this Chapter.

**Chapter 8 let get ready to rumble part 2**

I closed my eyes,knowing I was done for. I then heard a roar and a yelp,as I then reopen my eyes. To see that Zira had come to my rescued,an know was rolling around in the ground. With Shenzi fighting to the death,as they tried to bite each other. As I then saw Sarabi and Sarafina ,taking down the other Hyenas that were around me. So I then could, get the time to get back up.

Slowly I got to me feet,moaning in pain from Shenzi attack. As I smelt the air around me,an it nearly made me throw up. From the smell of the blood and it was, everywhere. As well as the dead body's,of the Hyenas and Lioness. As their blood soaked the ground around us. It was like being in a game Madworld or Gears of War. While the noise was deafening, from the roars and howls of the Hyenas and the Lioness.

I then heard Nala scream,causing me to panic for her safety. As I look over to were the mothers had token the cubs, to safety from the Hyenas. Praying the Hyenas had not found the hiding spot,for the cubs. But for my fears to come true,to see 3 dead Lioness and 2 dead cubs. As a Hyena was standing in front of Nala and the other alive cubs.

I then found my knife on the ground picking it up,as I started to run as fast as I could. To try and save Nala and the cubs, from the Hyena. The Hyena it self was coated in the blood,from killing the Lioness and cubs. As Nala was acting very bravery,in the front of the Hyena. While Nuka and the other cubs hid behind Nala,shaking in fear.

"Just surrender little cub to uncle Banzai. An I will make it quick,for you." Banzai said in a evil tone,as he smirk to Nala and the other cubs.

As he cockily then bent his head down,to Nala level. Smirking at her,only to be welcomed by the set of claws of Nala. As she swipe a across his face,leaving deep cuts on his face.

"Damm you brat, you goner pay for that. "Banzai said howling in pure pain,as his blood drip from the claw marks. As he then tried to bite Nala but missed,as she ran past him. Fallowed by the other cubs,as they saw me running over to them.

"Stuart help. "Nala said screaming at the top of her lungs. As her and the cubs ran behind,me as I saw the Hyena running towards us.

As I then saw the Hyena was still running at full pace ,with his teeth bared. Knowing I only had once chance,as I aim my knife at 45 degrees up words. As we watched the Hyena jump into the air,seeing my chance. As he came down, I went into a front roll keeping my knife out. As his stomach,slid across my knife cutting him open deeply. Causing him to let out a, pitch of pure pain and suffering . As I let out a screamed of pain,filling his claws cut into my arm. As I crashed to the ground,as Nala ran over to me.

As Banzai crashed to the ground,in pure pain. As I look over to see if he was going to attack,only to be shock at how deadly my attack had been. The blade had mange to go in deep,from after the rib cage. You could see his intestines,that how deep the knife went. While Banzai was quickly losing the fight to live,as he was losing blood very quickly.

Hearing the sound of her friend pain howl,Shenzi somehow mange to get Zira off her. A quick head but to the head to the Lioness,as she ran full sprint to her dying friend.

"Banzai nooo." Shenzi said screaming,as she ran over to her friend. As she was nuzzling him,trying to keep him awake.

Banzai then look up to her, to smiling at her. As he then coughed up blood. He then nuzzled Shenzi as she was crying deeply,at the state of him. While this was happening, Nala was trying to help me. As the others, were trying to re group.

Shenzi knew it was too late,as she saw Banzai breathing was getting weaker. An weaker as she looked at him, for one last time.

"I love you. "Shenzi said softly to Banzai.

"I love you too." Banzai said to her,before losing the fight for his life.

Banzai was dead, not none to the pack beside Ed. That Banzai was Shenzi mate. Her mate was dead,an it was the basted Human fault.

It look like she was going to attack me,when we then herd a lot of strange noise.

Shenzi knew this could only be Ed,as she turn her head to look at the crazy looking Hyena.

Ed made loads of noise an whimpers,as he was pointing to the dead body of Banzai .Shenzi sighed softly as tears fell from her face,as she then look at me with hate. But agreeing with ED,they had to retreat,an come back later for Banzai body.

"This isn't over Human ,I will have my revenge mark my words." Shenzi said angrily at me,as she howled. Before running away back to the Pride lands with ED,an the rest of her pack. Who were not killed in the battle.

While me with Nala who was in my arms, was shaking deeply. As we watched them leave. As Zira was helping her Sisters,an planing the funeral for their fallen Sisters.

" We haven't, seen the last of her." I said to myself, watching they Hyenas' disappear into the distance.

**End of chapter 8**

Sorry fans of Banzai I don't hate him. You will see ,their might be a surprise in the future for you lot.

review and rate ^.^

No flamers


	9. The Fallen

******Falling for a Lioness by Sindragonv2 aka Sindragon**

Stuart , Colin Jamie and Non Lion king movies chatters belong to me.

This story has a romance between A Human and a Animal if you don't like that stuff don't read it. You be warned!

Main love parings: Stuart(oc)x Nala

I don't own Lion king , Lion king is (c) by Disney

If you see a first person view in the story this will be Stuart who is talking, thinking etc.

A young Human boy is ,with his friends to set up a restaurant, also to find out what cause the destruction of his family. When things get crazy, than Stuart could ever think off.

Warning Death in this Chapter

**Chapter 9 The Fallen**

As the Hyenas had gone out of sight,I then turn to look at the bloody battlefield. It was littered with dead body's of the Hyenas and Lioness. There was about 20 dead Hyenas,5 dead Lioness and 2 Lion cubs. It was a sad lose of life,as I then heard some loud noise above my head. As I then look up to see,a large group of Vultures circling around the dead animals. Looking for their next meal,while some of the Lioness attacked any Vultures .That try to make a meal of their fallen Sisters. I hated those creature so much,they were scum of the Pride lads.

I then heard Nala snaring at one Vultures,who was getting too close to the dead Lioness body's. While I moaned in pain as Zira came over to clean my wounds,it was the best she could do. Till we got to see Rafiki. As I used rest of my clothes,to stop the bleeding from the bite and claw marks on my body. Zira herself had token a few whacks and some deep cuts,over her body. While Nala had been very luckily as well,as the other cubs had been. They had not suffered any injury's,from the Hyenas attack.

Sarabi was looking for any other alive Lioness,as she gave a prayer to the dead Sisters she found. While she was looking at the dead Hyenas with disgust. As Nala saw her mother of the ground by a few injured Lioness. She jump over the dead body's,as she started to cry seeing the badly beaten body. Of her mother,who smiled seeing her cub. Happily to see she was still alive, unlike her fallen friends.

"Momma your hurt." Nala said crying seeing her mother injured body.

"Shhhhhhh it ok darling it just facial wounds. I be ok, I'm just glad you're safe." Sarafina said softly to Nala,as she started to nuzzle her.

As Nala and Sarafina had their mother/daughter moment,as the other surviving cubs went to look for the mums or aunts. Nuka ran over to Zira who was cleaning one of her Sister wounds. After she finished cleaning me up,the Lioness wounds. While giving a quick nuzzle,before telling him . To go and help his aunts,with the injury's to the others. As she thought of the battle,and those disgusting Hyenas. Who had killed some of her Pride Sisters.

"Why did Taka let those Hyenas in!. He knows that, this would happen." Zira said in a dark tone,as tears fell down from her face.

Zira then heard Nuka mews knowing it from anything. As she turn around to see me and the alive Lioness carrying. Their fallen Sisters,while I help carry some of the dead cubs back. With Nala and the other alive cubs,helping too.

"Everyone let go,and give our fallen family members. Our respect to them,an their final resting place." Zira said in a sad tone, as we gave her a nod of approval of her words.

When we started on the long walk back, while I thought on. How these Lions were more and more like Humans. On how the behave, about their dead family members. While we were walking a few animals ,try to nick one of the dead cubs. But were quickly ran away,as Lioness who were not carrying the dead. Chased after them with pure rage, how dare they try to eat their dead family members.

It had token us about 1 hour to get back to the Pride lands,while we then rested at a large strange tree. As I then heard Zira let out a powerful roar,causing Rafiki to appear out of the tree.

Rafiki came down to hug Zira,who hugged back before doing the same to the other Lioness. As he look sadly look at the dead cubs and Lioness. Before saying something in a different tongue that I had not heard before. Ne next wave his stick about ,I guess to start the funeral for the fallen family members.

**End chapter 9**

Read and review

No Flamers


	10. Talking and is their love in the air?

******Falling for a Lioness by Sindragonv2 aka Sindragon**

Stuart , Colin Jamie and Non Lion king movies chatters belong to me.

This story has a romance between A Human and a Animal if you don't like that stuff don't read it. You be warned!

Main love parings: Stuart(oc)x Nala

I don't own Lion king , Lion king is (c) by Disney

If you see a first person view in the story this will be Stuart who is talking, thinking etc.

A young Human boy is ,with his friends to set up a restaurant, also to find out what cause the destruction of his family. When things get crazy, than Stuart could ever think off.

******Chapter 10 Talking and is their love in the air?**

It had been 2 weeks since the huge fight between the Lioness and Hyenas, an me. Also from the funeral of the fallen cubs and Pride Sisters. Who had fought to the death to protect their love ones,and friends. They had been put in to graves ,by Rafiki tree. I did my best as I could to help the Lioness,put the friends to rest. While the Pride Sisters and cubs comfort each other,since losing either a mum,aunt brother or Sister.

While Rafiki chatted in the unknown African tongue,as he sprinkle some type of powder in each grave. Before they were filled with dirt,as Zira gave a speech about the fallen. Then telling us all to get some rest,an be on guard. Since the Hyenas might try something,to get revenge on us. While she would go to talk to Scar,about the Hyenas attacking them.

As I walk with Nala and Sarafina to the cave,as we then got to the sleeping spot. Soon I fell fast a sleep,with Nala sleeping agents my stomach. As Sarabi and Sarafina formed a circle around us,as we all fell into dreamland.

**Next morning on top of Pride rock **

" What is Scar hiding." I said to my self,thinking of Scar behaviour around the Hyenas. As I sat on the edge on top of Pride Rock. While looking at the dying Pride lands,that were falling apart in Scar rule.

The Pride lands were in a horrible way,Nala had told me before Scar became King. The Pride lands was a beautiful place to live in,the grass was green and the waterholes were filled with fresh water. An there was plenty of food for everyone to go around. But once Scar had became king,after the death of Sarabi mate Mufasa and their son Simba. The Pride lands quickly had gone down hill,mainly due to they Hyenas.

For their obese hunger for meat, which lead them to kill loads of animals. Unlike the Lioness who would hunt,2 or 3 prey animals every 3 days. The Hyenas would hunt the same,but everyday. While over using the waterholes,to most empty. Since it was the start of the dry season,it would be along time before it would rain again. To refill the water supply,due to this most of the animals had left the Pride lands. While Scar and the Hyenas didn't care one bit.

Since being here I had lost a bit of weight,due to the lack of food. Plus still surfing from my injury's,which Rafiki had use his gel and juice on me again. I was in more pain than last time ,but I would survived.

The only good thing so fare being here,was meeting the Lioness and the cubs. They had token me in as one of their own,an I was honoured by that. Plus Sarabi ,Zira and Sarafina ,had started to give me fighting lesson. While Rafiki said he would teach me a few things since,of us able to use objects as weapons aka sticks rocks. While I hanged out with Nala more,we had become close friends. As I watched her grow bigger each day,an getting more beautiful as well.

" Wait did I think,that Nala look beautiful?." I said to myself ,as I felt myself blushing thinking about the certain Lioness.

As I tried to shake the thought out of my head,I heard 3 voice speaking from below me. When I look to see who it was,to see Sarabi,Zira and Sarafina chatting to each other. Resting on some rock,while cleaning their fur. As they chatted to each other,while I then moved away from the cliff. To leave the Lioness to their chat,while I lied down to take a quick nap.

**To Sarabi ,Zira and Sarafina**

" Zira what is the news, about the hyenas attack. What is Scar going to do to them." Sarabi asked her,with rage at thought of the Hyenas.

Zira sighed looking down to dusty ground around her, before she then replied to the Ex Queen.

" He said he is letting the Hyenas off, because he said we shouldn't of protected the Human. In the first place,and the other Lioness need to learn that lesson. " Zira said with rage in her voice.

Filling sick that her mate had chosen those dirty Hyenas,over them. For protecting one Human, he thought his Lioness should die because of it. Both Sarabi and Sarafina shook the heads in a mixture of anger and sadness. At how their once close friend had,chosen the Hyenas over them.

" I can't believe him, he happy to kills us all. Just because he has a hate for this Human."Sarafina said angrily ,as she then started to cry remembering losing her friends.

As Zira and Sarabi nuzzled Sarafina,trying to comfort their friend. While they kept on talking on about Scar.

" Some times I don't even know, who Taka is any more .Since he got that scar and change his name to Scar. He is not Taka any more ,the cub who captured my heart." Zira said to them with sadness in her voice.

Sarabi nod her head in reply ,as she started to remember her mate Mufasa and her son Simba. On how much he was a better King, an how munched she missed him and her son.

Zira sighed as she got up,soon fallow by Sarabi and Sarafina. As they started to walk down Pride Rock,while still talking to each other about their plans.

"We need to tell the others, on what we are going to do about the Hyenas." Zira sad to them .

Which both of them agreed on Zira plan,as the head towards one of the last filled waterholes.

**Back to the top of Pride rock**

Once the Lioness had gone,a cub head pop up from the ending of the path. To get to the top of Pride rock,while I was still enjoying my nap. As the cub grinned seeing me a sleep,as it slowly started to stalk me .An trying to not make any noise,to awake me. Soon the cub had got into pouncing portion,smiling seeing I was still fast a sleep.

"rooooooooarrrrr." Shouted the cub, as it let out a cubby roar. As the cub then pounced on to my stomach,causing me to wake up with a gasp.

As I then sat up looking around to see my attacker. Only to see a giggling Nala on my stomach.

"Nala be careful ,you scared me plus im still not healed. " I said to her bit annoyed but chuckled afterwords at her playfulness.

"Sorry Stuart ."Nala said sadly ashamed of herself, as her ears flatten agents her head.

I then smiled at her,as I then picked her up into my arms. Struggling a bit due to her weight,as I gave her kiss on the head causing her to blush and giggle.

"Don't be sorry at all Nala, you are getting very good at pouncing. " I said to her kindly,as I stroked her fur.

Causing her to beam with pride and happiness,as she gave me a lick to face. Causing me to blush ,as Nala rested on my body.

" So are you going teach me, more about Humans. " Nala asked me, as she then jump out my arms.

" Sure." I said to her in a kind tone.

Causing Nala to jump up and down in joy, causing me to chuckle at her excitement. As we both then head down the steep path down Pride rock,while Nala ran between my legs. Happily she was going to learn about my kind.

**End chapter 10**

Sorry not been that well at the moment ,so my writing might not be at it best.

Also seem someone got his eyes on Nala.

Review and Rate ^.^

No flamers


	11. Trip to Rafiki tree and love

**Falling for a Lioness by Sindragonv2 aka Sindragon**

Stuart , Colin Jamie and Non Lion king movies chatters belong to me.

This story has a romance between A Human and a Animal if you don't like that stuff don't read it. You be warned!

Main love parings: Stuart(oc)x Nala

I don't own Lion king , Lion king is (c) by Disney

If you see a first person view in the story this will be Stuart who is talking, thinking etc.

A young Human boy is ,with his friends to set up a restaurant, also to find out what cause the destruction of his family. When things get crazy, than Stuart could ever think off

******Chapter 11 Trip to Rafiki tree and love**

As I listen to Nala laughter as she ran down Pride rock, with me behind her. When we were getting closer to the dying grasslands,of the Pride lands. I sighed at the lack of life there was ,in the Pride lands due to one Lion ego.

" Why would Scar ever let his home, come to this." I said to myself ,thinking about Scar. While watching Nala hop and skip down the path.

As we got closer to the bottom of Pride Rock, we came across a lot of Animals bones. Mostly of Elephants ,Zebras and Antelopes bones. Due to the Hyenas over hunting,leaving the bones everywhere. Unlike the Lions who were very clean eaters. As I kicked one of the bones out the way ,as we finally had reached the bottom of Pride Rock. While Nala was sitting down,waging her tail waiting for me.

" Come on Stu you promised me ,that you would tell me about your people." Nala said happily ,as she ran between my legs while purring at me.

I let out a chuckle at Nala silliness ,it reminded me a lot of Colin. While then shots of the plane crash of seeing the dead body of my best friend played in my head. As I started to cry remembering one of the worst day of my life. While I then felt something touching my leg,looking down to see Nala with a look of worry on her face.

" Stuart are you ok,why are you crying." Nala asked me,in a worried tone,while still with the same look on her face.

I sighed picking Nala up into my arms,as she settle in my arms. She then started to nuzzle my face trying to cometh me,while I played with her fur. As I look up to the sky to see it was about mid day,due to the way the sun was in the sky.

" It ok Nala im fine, let get to Rafiki tree. So I can tell you about my people." I said to her,trying to put a fake smile on. So to fool her about the problems,going on in my mind.

Nala sighed looking at me with sad eyes,but nod her head in agreement. To me she was going to say something,but stop herself. While she stayed in my arms,as I stroke her fur. While we carried on walking onwards to Rafiki tree. One thing though Nala sure had gotten heavy ,since the last time I had carried her in my arms.

" Dam Nala, you grown some weight." I said teasing her a bit ,trying to get her off my problems.

Nala gasp playfully ,swiping a paw at my face. While playfully baring her teeth at me,before gigging a bit.

" I am not fat." Nala said in a fake sad tone,while pulling a cute pouting face at me.

As I then look at Nala pouting face ,it was very cute indeed. Causing me to blush a bit at her cuteness,while I was stroking her fur. When I then placed her down on the grass,as she look back at me.

"Come on Nala we better get to Rafiki tree,before nightfall." I said to Nala,while stroking her head.

Nala nod her head before running off into the dry grass field. With me behind her,luckily there seem to be no Hyenas around. It only had token us 10 minutes to get to Rafiki tree,it had been very quite. Mainly due to the lack of life,left in the Pride lands.

As me and Nala came up to the Tree of life,as Nala said the Lioness called Rafiki home. When we walk past the Lioness and cubs graves,before saying our respects to them. As I then look at the tree,which it self was about 10 ft tall. An it still look very healthy,compare to the other tress in the pride lands at the moment.

Sarabi had told me that Rafiki had put some magic around the tree ,to keep it alive for a long time. I wasn't sure about this magic that Rafiki could do,when coming from my Human life. With fake magic,that went on with Humans. But maybe Rafiki could, well time would show me if he could. As I than sat down by the tree,as Nala sat next to me. While I stared to stroke her fur,causing her to purr happily in response. As she moved a bit to rest her head in my lap,looking upwards at me.

" Im ready for your questions Nala." I said to her,in a kind tone.

**2 hours latter**

I was getting very tired from answering Nala question ,luckily it was coming to the end. The questions themselves were a mix of normal to very awkward for me. She had asked me about were Human baby's came from, an how did Human mate. Also on how we lived compare to Lions and if we had a Royal family. The final question had token me by surprised,at what she asked me next.

" Stuart can you show me ,how your people kiss." Nala asked me,while she blushed a bit.

" What ." I said shock tone,at what Nala had asked me.

I went bright red not knowing what to say, about that. As I watched Nala walk into my lap,looking at me,as I struggle with my thoughts. In till I decide to go with it,just a small peck nothing wrong with that right ?. I bent down to Nala face before pressing my lips agents her muzzle to kiss her. Only when to pull away, when Nala push me deeper into the kiss. Taking me by surprise and pleasure,was I enjoying this ?. Nala was,hearing her purring in response. Was I in love with Nala?.As we then broke of the kiss ,still blushing a lot from the kiss.

" Woo that was awesome,let do that again." Nala said to me ,as a smirk appear on her muzzle.

I nod my head at Nala as we went into a 2nd kiss and it was as awesomeness as the first one. It then click I was in love with her and it seem she was in love with me. Unknowing for us someone els was watching us.

**End of Chapter 11**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers**


	12. A Lioness hunt

******Falling for a Lioness by Sindragonv2 aka Sindragon**

Stuart , Colin Jamie and Non Lion king movies chatters belong to me.

This story has a romance between A Human and a Animal if you don't like that stuff don't read it. You be warned!

Main love parings: Stuart(oc)x Nala

I don't own Lion king , Lion king is (c) by Disney

If you see a first person view in the story this will be Stuart who is talking, thinking etc.

A young Human boy is ,with his friends to set up a restaurant, also to find out what cause the destruction of his family. When things get crazy, than Stuart could ever think off.

Warning Death in this Chapter

**Chapter 12 A Lioness hunt**

Zira,Sarafina and Sarabi were watching me and Nala disappeared into the, direction of Rafiki tree. While themselves were getting ready for tonight hunt,hopefully for it not to be interrupted by the Hyenas.

" Do you think,they be ok." Zira asked Sarabi,since she was a bit worried for our safety. Since Scar had a hit out on me anyway,plus the cub of a Lioness he hated as well.

Sarabi look over at Zira as she then stood up,as a few bones pop into place. Due to her age and lack of food,when Zira and Sarafina then got on to their paws as well.

" They will be ok Zira,you seen Stuart can defend himself. Plus the Hyenas are not allowed near Rafiki tree,plus they are too scared of the tree to go near it." Sarabi said explaining her view,of the risk facing me and Nala.

Zira sighed deeply but nod her head in agreement,while Sarafina was still watching the fading figures of me and her daughter. In till we had finally gone out of her sight,as she then turn her attention back on to her friends.

" Shall we start the hunt,since this is really only a few chances we get. To keep our meal for us,the cubs and our Pride Sisters. Since we lose most of our kills to Scar,or those stinky stupid Hyenas." Sarafina said to her friends,as she let out a small yawn showing her razor sharp fangs.

" Yes we shall." Zira replied back to Sarafina,as let out a small roar to signal the start of the hunt.

A few seconds later a few low roars came back responding to Zira call. As Zira nod her head to Sarabi and Sarafina as she started to walk into the long yellow grass. Fallow by Sarabi and Sarafina ,if you were watching them say in a Jeep. It look like they melted into the grass,it was impossible to spot were the adult Lioness were in the long grass.

The Pride Sisters were now crouching in the long grass,trying to not make any noise to stop any prey running away. Or cause other prey to run to safety,they couldn't risk missing this chance for food. It didn't take them long at all, for them to spot a alone old male Zebra by it self.

" Psss spread the word split into the normal groups, I will then give you the normal signal to attack." Zira said in a whispered tone to Sarabi and Sarafina, as she went to set up her own group.

Both Sarabi and Sarafina nod their heads, as they went to sort out their groups. It was then 10 minutes later,before the Lioness were ready to hunt the clueless Zebra. Who was happily munching on the grass,as Zira and her group were slowly stalking across the ground .While Zira and her group were trying to keep their breathing as low as,possible while staying down wind. To stop the Zebra picking up their sent,since it would bolt as soon as it smelt anyone sent.

Luckily for the Lioness it had gotten much darker,working in favour for the Lioness. Seeing the Zebra was not really paying attention, Zira decide to make her move. Zira then launched out the grass soon fallowed by her group,as the Zebra let out a neigh of fear. As it tried to make it escape with Zira hot on it hoofs. Zira tried for a snap of her jaws but back off ,as she saw the Zebra do a kick to stop her doing so. Before it started to move in a zig zag patten to confused the Lioness. Zira then let out a small roar as Sarabi and Sarafina group sprinted out their own hiding place.

As the Zebra tried it best to get away from Zira, it didn't see Sarabi charging body in till it was to late. Sarabi pounced onto the Zebra body,digging her claws into it body bringing them crashing to the ground. As the Zebra let out neighs of pure pain,as it struggle to get out of Sarabi strong grip. But there was no escape for the doomed Zebra as it felt it blood drip over it fur,from it puncher marks by Sarabi claws. Sarafina then came over as she close her jaws around the struggling Zebra neck,before suffocating it. Ending it life quickly,as Zira came over to them licking her lips at their fresh kill.

" Good hunt my Pride Sisters,let eat." Zira said to the other Lioness,as they all started to eat into the Zebra.

After about 30 minutes the Lioness had finished eating the Zebra,leaving the leftovers for seconds. For who wanted it,while some of the Lioness chased off any Vaulters who tried to steal the Zebra meat. While the rest sat down to rest,or help clean each other fur. Sarabi,Zira and Sarafina were going to take a quick cat nap,when they heard a loud scream. Causing Sarafina to jump up in fear,knowing the voice straight away.

" NALA!." Sarafina roared with fear,for her daughter safety. As she then ran off ,into the direction of were Rafiki tree was.

**  
End Chapter 12**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers**


	13. Listening to your heart

**Falling for a Lioness by Sindragonv2 aka Sindragon**

Stuart, Colin Jamie and non-Lion King movies characters belong to me.  
This story has a romance between A Human and an Animal; if you don't like that stuff don't read it. You are warned!  
Main love pairings: Stuart(oc)x Nala  
I don't own Lion King, Lion king is (c) by Disney  
If you see a first person view in the story, then it will be Stuart who is talking, thinking etc.  
A young Human boy is with his friends to set up a restaurant; and to find out what caused the destruction of his family. Then things get crazier than Stuart could ever think of...

This Chapter was Beta by Brasta Septim and I would like to thank him very much for the help ^.^.

u/2570619/Brasta-Septim

**Chapter 13 Listening to your heart**

**Back to Nala and I:**

Nala and I were resting under Rafiki's tree, watching the night stars, where the so-called "Kings of the past" watched down on their prides. While we watched the sky, I was gently stroking her fur as the moonlight illuminated its beauty. 'Damn; I still must be suffering the effects of the kiss between Nala and I…'

As I was in deep thought, I managed to catch Nala looking at me while she was snuggling into my lap to get more comfortable .

"It is so beautiful, Stuart." Nala said to me with amazement, a tone of awe in her voice as she watched the night sky with me.

I gave a nod to her in response, while continuing to watch the night sky with her. It seemed to me that the Lions had more beliefs like us Humans. I suppose the Great Kings in the stars were their version of Heaven. I wonder, though; did they have a version of Hell, for the bad Lions? 'If there is, that's where Scar will mostly go when he dies,' I thought.

But while watching the stars, I was still struggling with my inner emotion on what I was feeling for Nala. Unfortunately, I was stupid enough to open my mouth and say what was running through my head at that moment. "But not as beautiful as you are, Nal'." I said to her without thinking, without figuring out what I'd said. I'd tried to stop myself, but it was too late. I was hoping and praying that Nala had not heard what had come out of my mouth. But she did; for I then saw her turn her head to look at me.

"Did you just say… that I'm beautiful, Stuart?" Nala asked in a surprised tone as her cheeks were blushing red. Our eyes locked on to each other, making me freeze a bit in fear of what she could be thinking about this.

"What I- erm..." I stuttered. But before I could say anything more, Nala gently pressed her paws on my chest as she then pulled me into a deep kiss.

I was fully surprised at Nala's action as I felt her tongue entering my mouth. My brain was at war with my heart and gut; my brain was telling me this was wrong and sick, while my gut and heart told me to accept the love I had for Nala. A few seconds later I made my choice, holding her close as I responded enthusiastically to the French kiss. Soon, we broke up the kiss, silently accepting our love for each other.

"I love you." Nala and I said in unison. I hoped we were then going to kiss again; but when? But unfortunately, now would not be the time to revel in newfound love.

"My… what a cute couple, you two are." Sneered a voice from behind that sounded very familiar to Nala and I. Surprised, I turned to see Shenzi smirking evilly at me, with a few Hyenas gathered behind her.

" Shenzi." I said with disgust. Before she could reply, I heard a terrified scream from Nala. I turned around to see why she had screamed… and froze. Staring at us were thirty more hyenas, all hungrily licking their lips as they eyed Nala and I like we were a juicy haunch of wildebeest.

**End of Chapter 13**

**Sorry for it being short.****  
****Review and Rate****  
****No flamers.**


	14. Author note

Hi guys this is Sindragon the reason why ,their been no updates. Is that Brasta-Septim is having computer problems at the moment. I might up date with new chapters with my best go,of proof reading my own story.

In till Brasta-Septim can help beta my chapters once his computer fix.

Hakuna Matata

Sindragon


	15. Cliff hanger

******Falling for a Lioness by Sindragonv2 aka Sindragon**

Stuart, Colin Jamie and non-Lion King movies characters belong to me.  
This story has a romance between A Human and an Animal; if you don't like that stuff don't read it. You are warned!  
Main love pairings: Stuart(oc)x Nala  
I don't own Lion King, Lion king is (c) by Disney  
If you see a first person view in the story, then it will be Stuart who is talking, thinking etc.  
A young Human boy is with his friends to set up a restaurant; and to find out what caused the destruction of his family. Then things get crazier than Stuart could ever think of...

In till Brasta Septim has fixed hid computer , I will try my best of betaing my own story.

******Chapter 14 Cliff hanger**

As the male Hyena went to pounce Nala,but luckily she mange dodge at the last second. Causing the Hyena to crash into the ground tasting the mud,while a few Hyenas started to laugh at his misfortune of missing Nala. I sighed in relief that she was ok ,at the moment. As I then notice that Shenzi was not paying attention to me,since she was looking at Nala running away from the group of Hyenas.

Seeing this was my only chance to get me and Nala to safety ,I need to make this work. Even though I was not, 100% healthy from the battles with said Hyenas. Quickly without thinking I kicked Shenzi in the head hard,sending her into 3 other Hyenas .As they then fell in to a pile of Hyenas. Giving me the chance to escape,from them. Before the others could responded to my attack on their leader,I quickly did a barrel roll to doge the Hyenas attacks.

As I then quickly got back to my feet and then started to run as fast ,as my legs could carry me from the Hyenas. While I was running away from the Hyenas ,I look to see Nala was running in the direction of were I was. With 3 Hyenas on hot pursuit behind her. Soon she was near me as I then called to her, to jump into my arms. Which she did without amount to soon,as the Hyenas then pounced at her but just missed her. Since she had pounced safety in my arms, I then ran in the direction of were I last saw Sarabi and the other Lioness.

Nala was shaking deeply in fear, I couldn't blame her I was scared too. But I tired my best not to show it to her. Since I didn't want to make it worse for her ,than it already was.

" Shhhhhhhhhhhh it will be ok Nala, we are just going to find your mum and the others." I said softly to her,while checking over my shoulder to see how fare off the Hyenas were to us.

Luckily even though I was not in the best of shape,I still could run at a good pace .Due to of doing a lot of cross country at school. So I was able to keep a good pace up ,while carrying Nala in my arms. But I knew sooner or later,that the Hyenas would catch up to us. We need to fine the Lioness soon,or we would be doom for.

As I was looking behind us, I could see Shenzi leading her Hyenas and they were getting closer. It seemed my kick only had stunned her, for a few seconds and she look piss.

" Your dead Human and you plaything to. Get the others to help catch the Human and stop any Lioness who come near us." Shenzi shouted to me and Nala,before turning her attention onto a few Hyenas.

I didn't care about that,my only thought was to get me and Nala to safety. Knowing that the Hyenas were breathing down my neck,an it didn't help that it was very dark. So I was basically running blind,luckily Nala was being my eyes. To help and tell me were to go and what to doge in the darkness.

" Go left and then right to avoid those rocks." Nala shouted to me in my arms,while she kept on shouting out directions to me.

As the chase went on between us and the Hyenas clan, while Nala kept on giving me encouragement and directions to were to go. But what she could not see was the large rocks hidden in the long grass. Which I then crash into one causing me to slow right down. While I shouted in pain,as I tired my best to regain my speed,as I turn to see were they Hyenas were. To see that Shenzi and her Hyenas were only a good 20 meters behind us. Because of this I was not paying attention to were I was going,in till I heard Nala voice.

" Stuart look out." Nala said while screaming in I turn my head to see that, I was about to run right off a cliff!.

Desperately I mange to slow down before,going of the edge while still holding Nala in my arms. I then turn around to see Shenzi and her Hyenas,smiling evilly at us. While forming a half circle around us to stop us escaping, without going off the cliff. As I turn around to look to see that it was a good 500ft drop. To the river below,the chances of living was very slim. That was just from the drop,who knew how rough ,or what animals were in the river.

" This ends now, goodbye Human say hi to Mufasa for me." Shenzi said while laughing to me,in that annoying high pitch voice.

She then let out a bark to the Hyenas,as they then started to walk over to me and Nala. While I move backwards closer to the edge of the cliff, while keeping my eye on the Hyenas.

" Stuart look out." Nala shouted in fear, while holding on to me tightly. I was confused on what she meant by that,as I moved my foot back to touch the ground. But their was no ground,but air as I then felt myself and Nala free falling.

" Ahh." I screamed in fear, as me and Nala started to fall.

Knowing we were moistly likely going to die,I moved one of my arms to hold Nala in place. I thought at least I could try to safe Nala life,by using my body. But then I felt something sharp piece my other arm,causing me to scream in pure pain. Felling my blood drip on my arm, as I then look up to see Shenzi above me. With her claws deep in my arm,while stopping me and Nala falling into the river below.

" Shenzi let him and Nala go now." said a voice that sounded familiar.

I grunted in pain, but I then heard snaring and sound of fighting above me. I could just make out Zira,Sarabi , Sarafina and the rest of the Lioness fighting the Hyenas. I guessed it was Zira who had talk to Shenzi,rescues was hear hopefully. But I then I saw the look on Shenzi face,which made my blood go cold.

"As you wish my Queen." Shenzi said,as she smiled evilly at Zira,before taking her claws out of my arm. An sending me and Nala off the cliff,while her laughing her head off.

Which was joined by the screams of the Lioness,the loudness caused by Sarafina as she screamed her daughter name. Seeing her and me fall to our most likely deaths. It was a long 20 seconds free-fall before I felt a strong bang,as we hit the water then I felt nothing as I black out with Nala.

**End of Chapter 14**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No Flamers**


	16. Alive or Dead

**Falling for a Lioness by Sindragonv2 aka Sindragon**

Stuart, Colin Jamie and non-Lion King movies characters belong to me.  
This story has a romance between A Human and an Animal; if you don't like that stuff don't read it. You are warned!  
Main love pairings: Stuart(oc)x Nala  
I don't own Lion King, Lion king is (c) by Disney  
If you see a first person view in the story, then it will be Stuart who is talking, thinking etc.  
A young Human boy is with his friends to set up a restaurant; and to find out what caused the destruction of his family. Then things get crazier than Stuart could ever think of...

In till Brasta Septim has fixed hid computer , I will try my best of betaing my own story.

**Chapter 15 Alive or Dead**

I heard the sound of water splashing around me ,while it hit stuff around me wait! .Why can I hear water, dint I die from the fall. Plus if I could hear water,why didn't I fill any water. Since last time I check me and Nala had fallen in the river? Am I in heaven then,wait if I was in heaven why was I still filling pain. An a lot of it to and it was not hot,so Im not in hell. I thought to myself,while trying to work out what had happen to me and Nala after we fell into the river.

I then open my eyes to see that I was now, out of the river and some how. Was now lying on a sandy ground by the river which me and Nala had fallen in. I then slowly turn my head to look around ,because of filling a lot of pain in my neck due to the fall. From looking around I then saw a large Jungle/Forest, about 20 feet away from me. But I couldn't see any sign off.

"Nala." I shouted her name, worrying deeply about her safety,while wondering what had happen to her. Praying that she had not drown in the river.

Grunting deeply in pain, as I then look at my body to see how badly I was injured. It look like I had broken by left arm in the fall. Also their was a lot of bruising all over my body, plus from the cuts Shenzi had given to me. Still fucking hurt like hell.

Sitting up while grunting in pain,as I was holding my left arm wondering what to do. My attention then went to the Jungle/Forest,maybe their was a Human tribe. Who lived in their also maybe Nala could be in their too, looking for help. As I was thinking about this ,I then felt something crash into my chest. Sending me crashing, back on to my back. As I then let out a scream of pain,due to the pain in my back and injured arm. As I looked up to see what had attack me, and it was?.

" PIN YA ." Nala said proudly as she stood on my chest,while purring happily at her sneak attack on me.

I moaned in pain,filling Nala pressing down on to my bruise . While I look at her with a mixture of anger and happiness. When I then pull her into a hug,forgetting about the pain I was in. As I started to hug her,while crying deeply into her fur. AsI then look at her face,while she look at me with concern.

" Nala don't scare me like that ,I thought I lost you ok." I said to her,in a mixture of sadness and anger. When she look at me with sadness,as she started to cry filling guilty of disappearing in the first place.

" I'm sorry Stuart I didn't mean to scare you by running off, I was only looking for help." Nala said to me in a sad tone,while sniffing deeply.

I felt guilty for yelling at her,as I then pulled her more into the hug. While telling her to just to forget about it,all that mater was that we were alive. An once we were fully healed,we would return to the Pride lands to help the others defeat Scar and the Hyenas. We then took a quick nap,to regain some energy before heading into the Jungle/Forest for some help.

After awaking from our nap me and Nala then headed into the Jungle/Forest. As we walk over broken branches and fallen trees,while see some animals such as Cheetahs,Warthogs snakes etc. But no Lions or Humans. As we went deeper into the Jungle/Forest ,with still no luck. In till their was a sound of a Lion roar?. Nala then quick ran off in the,direction of were the roar had come from. Taking me by surprise by Nala reaction.

"Nala come back!" I yelled to her,while struggling due to my injury's to keep up with the Lioness.

After chasing Nala threw the tree and bushes, I found her pining a male Lion who look to be the same age of her.

"Simba." I heard Nala said, to the unknown male in a surprised tone.

**End of Chapter 15**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No Flamers**


	17. Friends and Jealously

**Falling for a Lioness by Sindragonv2 aka Sindragon**

Stuart, Colin Jamie and non-Lion King movies characters belong to me.  
This story has a romance between A Human and an Animal; if you don't like that stuff don't read it. You are warned!  
Main love pairings: Stuart(oc)x Nala  
I don't own Lion King, Lion king is (c) by Disney  
If you see a first person view in the story, then it will be Stuart who is talking, thinking etc.  
A young Human boy is with his friends to set up a restaurant; and to find out what caused the destruction of his family. Then things get crazier than Stuart could ever think of...

**Chapter 16 Friends and Jealously **

I was very confused seeing Nala acting very friendlily with this,male Lion that we had just meet. In this Jungle/Forest and I couldn't help but fill a bit jealous, on how friendly Nala was being with this male cub. Though the male cub did reminded me of someone,but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

" Nala?." The cub said to Nala, while looking at her when she still had him pined down.

Nala quickly moved of the cub,who look around Nala age. Probably was a few weeks younger than her,when they then went still like statues. Looking straight at each other,not blinking at all which was freaking me out a bit. In till the 2 of them, broke the silence and stillness.

" Wooooooooha woooooooooooow." Nala and the unknown cub said at the same time,as they touch paws and nose with each other as I watch on.

I felt my jealously growing, see the action between my love and this cub. I then quickly walk in-between Nala and the cub,stopping the very friendlily greeting. When getting a quick glare from both cubs.

" Right,so you know him." I said to Nala ,while trying to keep my jealously in check. As she nod her head as to say yes,while having a big smile on her face.

I then turned my attention on to the male cub,who was still glaring at me.

" And you know Nala great,so what is going on here!." I said calmly to them both,before yelling losing my temper with them.

Nala then walk over to me ,while rubbing my legs with her body. As she was purring deeply to clam me down,which It did. As I stroke my love head,while the male cub snared at me. I was starting to hate this cub a lot. As I then pull Nala closer to me,to say to the cub,that Nala is my mate not yours cat.

" He is Simba Stuart, Sarabi and Mufasa son. Remember we thought he had died with Mufasa in the gouge." Nala said to me in an mixture of emotion,of finding her first friend.

This had token me by surprised at what Nala had just said to me about,this male cub. Was Sarabi cub,that she thought was dead. I started to fill more hatred for this cub,why hadn't he return back to the Pride lands. Dose he even know,what he has put his own mother threw.

" Why didn't you return home, to your mum." I said to Simba, wanting to know why he was hiding in the Jungle/Forest.

His reaction surprise me a bit,as it look like he was trying his best to hide stuff from us. It was clear to see from the way he was acting . He just couldn't look at me or Nala,from what I had said and his body structural was also giving him away too. While he just snorted at me,when Nala look at the both of us sadly.

" I have my reason and you wouldn't understand. I got to go see you around, later Nala." Simba said to us, before he then sprinted off into a deeper part of the Jungle/Forest.

Nala called his name trying to get him,to come back. But he was long gone,as Nala sat on her rump as she then started to cry. I felt guilty letting my jealously get the better of me,I had forgotten about Nala joy of finding her friend again. I should of know better than to let my emotion to get the best of me,as I then walk over to Nala.

Picking her up into my arms ,as I try to clam her down. Which she then did as I then apologize to her about my actions,which she forgave me for. She then pulled me into a kiss,which I return back,as we then snuggle with each other before braking up our kiss.

" I love you ." We both said together with love,as we went for another kiss.

Unknown to me and Nala a certain Lion cub was watching me and Nala kiss. As he snare softly with hatred and this Lion was none other than Simba.

**End of Chapter 16**

**Well To my Fans Happy New year,hope you had a nice Xmas and I see you in 2013.**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers.**


	18. Plays of the Heart

**Falling for a Lioness by Sindragonv2 aka Sindragon**

Stuart, Colin Jamie and non-Lion King movies characters belong to me.  
This story has a romance between A Human and an Animal; if you don't like that stuff don't read it. You are warned!  
Main love pairings: Stuart(oc)x Nala  
I don't own Lion King, Lion king is (c) by Disney  
If you see a first person view in the story, then it will be Stuart who is talking, thinking etc.  
A young Human boy is with his friends to set up a restaurant; and to find out what caused the destruction of his family. Then things get crazier than Stuart could ever think of...

**Chapter 17 Plays of the Heart**

**Just after Me and Nala falling into the river, at the top of the cliff **

Zira closed her eyes as tears fell down her face,she couldn't believe that me and Nala were gone for for good. As she open her eyes to look at the raging river,that me and Nala had fallen into. There was no way,to her that me and Nala could survive agents the strong waves of the river.

She then heard a high pitch laughter,that Zira knew all to well. Zira eyes went to slits,filled with rage for the animal. Who had sent me and Nala into the raging river.

" Shenzi you will pay for this." Zira said while snaring loudly,at Shenzi. As she bare her fangs and claws at the Hyena monarch.

While this was going on between the 2 leaders, Sarafina was still in shock,of seeing her daughter fall to her most likely death. An their was nothing she could of done to save Nala. She was completely broken inside and out. While Sarabi tried her best to help her best friend,when keeping an eye on the Hyenas.

" Will I Zira, didn't your mate tell you about the new law he made. Ha ha if any of your Sisters attack any of my pack members,let say the other cubs will have a accident. Like the Human and the cub just had and I will make sure Nuka accident will be much worst." Shenzi said in taunting way, knowing she hitting the buttons by mention Zira son.

Shenzi smirk seeing Zira piss off face,Zira knew that Shenzi had her. An knowing Zira wouldn't risk the cubs life,just to attack her. Shenzi then let out a loud howl, to tell her pack to head back home. As she then turn her attention back to Zira.

" By the why Zira ,I expect a meal soon for my clan." Shenzi said as her tail smack,agents Zira face before she headed of with her clan back to the Pride Lands.

Zira was going to attack Shenzi,when she then saw a paw blocking her path. Zira turn to see the paw belong to Sarabi. Who shook her head to Zira,telling her it was not worth it. With an angry snare Zira recurrently agreed with her. As they watch the Hyenas disappear, into the darkness of the night.

They then turn their attention onto Sarafina,who was be comforted by the other Lioness. Who had still not moved from her spot. When I and Nala had fallen of the cliff,it look like she was about to do the same too unless they said something to her.

" Sarafina don't do this to yourself, Nala wouldn't want you like this." Sarabi said in a sad tone,knowing all to well what she was going through.

Sarafina look up at Sarabi and Zira, her fur was damp with her tears. Zira had never seen Sarafina like this, this was the most bubbly cheekiest Lioness of the pride. Was now a shell of herself, due to seeing the death of her cub. Everyone knew that Nala was the only thing,Sarafina lived for. But now?, Sarafina look at the both of them with zero emotion. It was like she was a empty shell,as she then push passed them both heading back home. Sarabi was going to stop her when she then felt Zira paw. Stopping her going after Sarafina.

" Stop leave her,we need to go hunt ok. She need some time alone,we will then talk to her." Zira said to Sarabi,who sadly agreed with Zira. As they then gave one last look at the river,before heading of with their Sisters to hunt.

**2 hrs. later back at Pride rock**

The Lioness had hunted a Zebra ,which the Hyenas had stole and greedily rip apart to the Lioness disgust. The Pride Sisters then head off to the den to sleep and get away from the Hyenas. Zira walk into her own cave,to see Nuka small body but no Scar.

Zira smiled softly as she walk over to her son,before lying down. Moving her body around Nuka,in a protective way. As Zira soon joined her cub into dream land.

**Zira Dream**

In the dream Zira was a young cub playing in the savannah,crouching in the grass waiting for something. Her ears prick up,because her eyes saw a blur above her. Knocking her into the ground with her attacker. As they rolled around before she pined her attacker to ground. Who was a young 6 year old white human with red/dark brown hair,that look a lot like.

" Pin ya Stuart ."Cub Zira said laughing,at the young Human as he laughed too.

**********End of Dream**

Zira gasp deeply waking up from her dream , remembering why. I reminded her of someone from her past.

" He was the Human cub, I played with as a cub." Zira gasped in shock.

**End of Chapter 17**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No Flamers**


	19. Love

**Falling for a Lioness by Sindragonv2 aka Sindragon**

Stuart, Colin Jamie and non-Lion King movies characters belong to me.  
This story has a romance between A Human and an Animal; if you don't like that stuff don't read it. You are warned!  
Main love pairings: Stuart(oc)x Nala  
I don't own Lion King, Lion king is (c) by Disney  
If you see a first person view in the story, then it will be Stuart who is talking, thinking etc.  
A young Human boy is with his friends to set up a restaurant; and to find out what caused the destruction of his family. Then things get crazier than Stuart could ever think of...

**Chapter 18 Love**

I let out a yawn as I woke up from my nap while rubbing my eyes. Before I turn to look at the most beautiful person in the world.

"Nala it time, to wake up my love." I said with love in my voice to her,as I kissed her head while she slowly awoke from her nap.

As I watched Nala wake up, I couldn't help but look at how much she had change. Since the first time I met her. She was no longer a small cub, who would jump into my lap. Now she look just like her mother,but younger and smaller. But she still had growing to do ,that she told me.

It had been 2 years coming up to 3 since falling of the cliff and finding this place and Simba. But my mind went to Nala mum,Sarabi ,Zira and the other Lioness and cubs. I pray to god, that they were still alive,or something had happen to kill Scar and the Hyenas.

Me and Nala had agreed when we were stronger enough,we would find our way back to the Pride Lands. With our friends we made in the Forest/Jungle, plus with Simba if we had to drag his kicking and roaring body back with us.

" Uh what wrong,it to early to be up." Nala said in a tired tone,as she look at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

I let out a chuckle at her silliness, as she rolled on to her back. To let her white fluffy belly fur,get warm up by the sun light. While I moved my body above her,as I kissed her again.

" Come on Nala we need to go hunting soon and start up the fire too." I said while chuckling, she knew that I could never stay to mad at her for long.

With a flip of her hips, Nala mange to flip us around with her landing on top. As she then laid her body down onto me ,while warping her paws around me. A Lion version of a hug.

" Hakuna Matata my love." Nala said ,while purring into my ear,when pressing her tongue into my mouth as we kissed deeply.

Which I happily welcome her tongue ,as we kissed while I was remembering were she got the saying from. It was just after when we found Simba, it was a few days later when he said it to Nala. He said that he learnt it from ,his friends/adopted fathers Timon and Pumba.

When I first saw Timon and Pumba I was shock to see ,that they were a Meerkat and a Warthog. Timon was the so called leader of the 2 ,if you listen to his huge ego. When Pumba was the down to earth one,actually he was very smart Warthog. The only problem about Pumba was his smelly farts,that both me and Nala wanted to forget about.

" Stu remember that Simba,Timon and Pumba want to meet us for dinner later." Nala said to me,after we had broke from our passionate kiss.

I made a face remembering that Simba ate bugs,something that I didn't want to do at all. But my thoughts were broken ,as I felt Nala tail touching a certain area.

" Though we had some free time for me to give you,your birthday present from me." Nala said in a naughty tone.

" Let get started then." I said with love,as I look up at her.

" Hm you will love this gift from me my love." Nala said in a whisper tone to me,as we kissed once more.

**End of Chapter 18**

**You will have to use your minds,this is a clean story.**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers.**


	20. New life and backstabbing

_**Falling for a Lioness by Sindragonv2 aka Sindragon**_

Stuart, Colin Jamie and non-Lion King movies characters belong to me.  
This story has a romance between A Human and an Animal; if you don't like that stuff don't read it. You are warned!  
Main love pairings: Stuart(oc)x Nala  
I don't own Lion King, Lion king is (c) by Disney  
If you see a first person view in the story, then it will be Stuart who is talking, thinking etc.  
A young Human boy is with his friends to set up a restaurant; and to find out what caused the destruction of his family. Then things get crazier than Stuart could ever think of...

**Chapter 19 New life and backstabbing **

_It has been the worst 3 years ever in the Pride lands history,not even the water drought of King Ahadi reign was this bad. All the grass was either brown or dead like a wasteland,an it had not rain for over a year now. Causing the rivers and the waterholes to evaporate in the hot sun heat. Or from the animals themselves trying to find any water. The closet water source to the Pride lands was 5 miles away and it was were all the surviving prey animals had gone. But Scar refused and banned anyone leaving the Pride lands for anything._

_Sarabi sighed sadly looking at the horrible state of her once beautiful home lands. The lack of food and water ,had taken the toll on her and her pride Sisters. She had lost a lot of weight so bad , you could see the bones pressing agents her fur._

_We need to come up with a plan, or we wont last longer like this Sarabi thought to herself. As she walk back in the direction of Pride rock,walking though the dead grass. While passing skeletons of animals who had been hunted and killed by the Hyenas. An their bones left to rotting in the sun light,while Sarabi looked at them with disgust and sadness. As she walk further on she then spotted Zira with 2 other lions,which put a rare smile on her face._

"Hi Zira._" Sarabi said to her,as she then sat down by Zira._

_Zira gave a nod of reply,but she then whispered to Sarabi about something. Which she caught and chuckle,as she rested in the dusty mud ground._

"Rawr._ " Said a young Lioness cub ,who had jump from behind Zira and landed on her belly._

_Causing Zira to smile as she then pulled the small cub, closer to her and then begin to clean the cub fur._

"_Good going Vitani." Zira said proudly to her cub,who let out a mew of happiness as she snuggle up to her mummy._

_While looking at Nuka ,who was sleeping next to her. Zira rub his head with her paw with love,before turning her attention on to Sarabi._

"Is their something you need,Sarabi._ " Zira asked her friend,while watching what Vitani was doing like a hawk. _

"_ We need to make a plan to dethrone Scar and the Hyenas soon Zira. We wont live much longer, with they way we be living." Sarabi said to Zira,while she smiled with pride watching little Vitani walking over to her and Zira. It was so cute,it made her blood boil on how Scar called his cubs as filth._

_When Zira watch her little Vitani with pride and love,unlike her mate. She snared softly how dare Scar tell her,that Vitani and Nuka were dirt to his name. After all he been through that as a cub,he then dose this to his own cubs._

_**Flashback of Zira 3 months ago after the birth of Vitani**_

_Rafiki gave back the tiny little cub to the exhausted but happy Zira. Who was crying with pure joy,as she rested with her new born cub. Who was now suckling on her tits for her milk,while Nuka , Sarabi,Sarafina and the other Lioness. Look on with pride and happiness,while asking what is the cute little cub name going to be._

" I_ will call you Vitani, my little angel. " Zira said proudly but in a tired tone to her new born cub._

_Nuka was going to say hello to his new sister,when their was a loud roar which echo around the cave. Causing them all to look around to see a foal mod Scar walking over to Zira,shoving Nuka out the way. Before looking at the cub with disgust and then gave Zira a evil look._

"_You worthless slut I told you. I wanted a strong male cub not that bug and now,you give me this ugly Lioness cub." Scar roared right in her face._

_If she had enough strength she would of rip out his jugular. Zira had a enough of his attitude to her and her cubs. While she watched Sarafina new cub Shingi,help Nuka to his paws who was limping a bit from Scar rage. But before Scar could swing his paw at Zira,Sarabi and Sarafina moved in front of Zira protecting her. While snaring with hatred at Scar,who couldn't care less about them._

"_You have failed me for the last time Zira and now I have replace you with someone ,much better than you. To give me a male cub worthy of being my son and becoming my heir." Scar said with hatred to Zira,as he let a roar as someone walk into the cave._

_The person was a Lioness who look like a clone of Sarabi,but her fur was a darker brown than Sarabi fur was. Also her eyes were green like Scar were,while she sat down by Scar. Who gave her a nuzzle right in front of Zira._

"_Nightshade." Sarabi snared with hatred,seeing her younger twin sister._

_Only for Nightshade to let out a chuckle at her twin rage,before kissing Scar. As Zira look on with rage,working out Scar had been playing her all along._

_" What the problem sis,im just helping my mate get the cub that he wants. Since how badly this slut has done." Nightshade said in a cockily cold tone to Sarabi,but it was also aim at Zira too._

_As soon as she said that,her and Scar left laughing up the storm. Leaving the others to comfort a heartbroken Zira,as she held little Vitani close to her._

_**End of Zira flashback**_

_From that day on Zira had promise to herself,that Nightshade would die by her jaws slowly. Zira then stood up onto her paws,while picking up Vitani by the scruff. Who happily mewed,as she moved around in her mother grip causing Zira to smile. As Nuka started to wake up and get on to his paws,as he let out a yawn._

_" Hm ok ,but has Sarafina told Shingi about the plan." Zira asked in a muffled tone, as they started to walk over to were Sarafina was._

"_Yes she said she been talking about the plan to Shingi. While she is thinking of finding Ni to help us. " Sarabi explained to Zira,as the carried on walking._

_Zira remembered Ni quite well he was Sarafina mate and he was a rouge Lion. He was the father of Nala and Shingi. About year ago Sarafina was in heat and with Scar trying to rape her. She ran away with the help of Zira and Sarabi. She then bump into her lover and she got him to agree to help after they had their fun with each other._

_Shingi was about a year old now,an she look like her older Sister but in a smaller size. Also her fur was a lighter cream than Nala fur,an had green eyes. As she chatted to her mother about the plan that the Pride Sisters had made to help defeated Scar._

"_Love you must go, now before Scar finds out. " Sarafina said to her daughter._

"_But mum I cant leave you. " Shingi said sadly,she didn't want to leave her family. She then spotted Sarabi and Zira next to them._

"_You must go ,it your destiny to save us from this nightmare." Sarabi said to Shingi._

_Sadly Shingi agreed as she nuzzle her mother,before sprinting off towards the Jungle. With Sarabi,Zira and a sad Sarafina watching her disappearing form._

_**End of Chapter 19**_

**Nuka look like he dose at the start of, Lion king 2.**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers.**


	21. What wrong with Nala?

******Falling for a Lioness by Sindragonv2 aka Sindragon**

Stuart, Colin Jamie and non-Lion King movies characters belong to me.  
This story has a romance between A Human and an Animal; if you don't like that stuff don't read it. You are warned!  
Main love pairings: Stuart(oc)x Nala  
I don't own Lion King, Lion king is (c) by Disney  
If you see a first person view in the story, then it will be Stuart who is talking, thinking etc.  
A young Human boy is with his friends to set up a restaurant; and to find out what caused the destruction of his family. Then things get crazier than Stuart could ever think of...

**Chapter 20 What wrong with Nala?**

******My and Nala home in the Jungle/Forest **

It had been 2 weeks from my birthday and things had gone back to normal for living in a Jungle/Forest. Except for one thing Nala had been acting up lately,she was a mixture of emotion. As I look at my new scar,on my right arm. Given to me by Nala claws,when she had one of her mood change. But she then quickly went to the opposite emotion,as she cried and apologises for attacking me for no reason. I quickly forgave her,telling her it was just stress and I understood.

Letting out a yawn as I sat on my and Nala leaf made bed, while Nala had gone off to hunt. She said that she would be back by night fall. As I tried to shake the tiredness out of me,while picking up my knife using it as a mirror. I look like a mess my shit had rips all over it,as well as my trousers. While I had a rough beard and moustache,which I then cut off with said knife.

I then ran one of my hands through my messy hair, that I had to cut about a day go. Due to it getting way to long,which confused Nala a bit. But I quickly told it was a Human thing,which she shrug off as she clean me with her tongue. Like Lions do with other Lions it was strange at first but,I got use to it. While I help Nala with her cleaning,in the river by the waterfall. As we had some fun with each other. It was nice to not be stop by so many rules ,like in normal Human life.

Health and Safety was the bane of most Humans life's. Being a Chef was a nightmare when it came to Health and safety,some rules were so stupid. Sure their were laws that should be their for obverse reasons. But it was time to start my rounds ,around the Jungle/Forest.

Since getting settled in our new home ,me and Nala had agreed on making new friends with the other animals. Unlike Simba who only hang out with Timon and Pumba ,me ,Nala or prey animals. Me and Nala manly hang out with the Pred animals.

The sound of twigs snapping and leaves being crushed under my feet as I walk down the path. While I thought about my life on what Nala and I should,do to defeat Scar and the Hyenas. I then hear a voice and other noise saying something,as I look around then spotting someone in one of the many trees. It was one of my and Nala friends, Emerald a 1 year old female Cheetah or known as the prankster of the Jungle/forest.

" Hi Stu how Nala been lately,is she ok I heard she not that well." Emerald said in a worried tone,concern about Nala well being.

" Yeah she been throwing up a lot lately,while having mood swings. Also she has been having strange eating choices." I said to her,in scared tone, I had no clue what was making Nala so ill or acting strangely.

Emerald sat on her branch in the tree,while trying to work out what was wrong with her friend .Until it click as a smirk appeared on her face,as she look at me.

"I think I know what wrong with Nala now,but don't worry she be ok. But it best if she the one who tells you. Well I better go of to hunt my dinner,I see you later Stu see ya." Emerald said to me,as she then climb down the tree before running off into the trees.

She was long gone before I could respond to her, leaving me more confused. I was glad that she thought Nala would be ok,but why would Nala need to tell me. What was making her ill,damn Cats could be strange sometimes. As I then walk over to the river to fill my water bottle.

As I kneel down by the river to fill the water bottle I then heard a lot of noise ,made by things being step on. While filling a deep breathing sound behind me. Pretending not hearing my attacker,I carried on finishing filling my water bottle. The attacker then pounced,luckily I doge to the left at the last moment. Causing my attacker to miss and crash into the cold river,as his soaked head repaired out of the water. While he glared at me as his red mane was drenched with water,while being plasted over his face.

"Maybe next time Simba." I said to him before,laughing at the soaking wet Lion.

Simba then got out the river,while shaking the water out his fur and all over me. Causing him to chuckle ,while I glared at him but laugh at his now puffy mane due to his fur shaking. As he then rested by me, Simba and me had now started to get along with each other. Since Simba had stop trying to take Nala from me,after he and Nala had a heart to heart talk. Though he had told me,if I hurt Nala he would skin me alive.

After talking with each other we both then took a nap,till I was a woken by someone. Looking up to see the beautiful face of my love.

" Hi love I heard from Emerald,that you what to know what wrong with me." Nala said to me in a calm tone,as I nod my head in response.

Nala then press me to the ground as she kissed me,making me blush before I return the kiss. While Simba made gagging noise,at my and Nala kissing before we broke up our kiss.

" Well remember when we made love on your birthday, well let say because of it. You going to be a Daddy,because im pregnant ." Nala said to me in a happy tone,as she waited for me to respond.

But I couldn't since I had fainted from the news.

**End of Chapter 20 **

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers.**


End file.
